


Lips Upon Your Neck

by The13thClassicDisaster



Category: American Actor RPF, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Blond!Chris Evans, Blowjobs, Cunnilingus, Dragon!Chris Evans, Dragon!Sebastian Stan, Dragons, F/M, Fellatio, Jealous!Sebastian Stan, PWP, Phoenix!Reader, Phoenixes, Porn With Plot, Possessive!Sebastian Stan, Seb being Seb but kinda caveman-y because he's a dragon, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Sebastian Stan RPF - Freeform, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, chris evans - Freeform, kinda slowburn? but not really?, plotty porn, real person fiction - Freeform, so deal with it, tagging is as disorganized as my life, will add more if i gotta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The13thClassicDisaster/pseuds/The13thClassicDisaster
Summary: 'He makes no move to rid of her though, thinking that the storm that soon begins will force her off his mountain finally. Sebastian, in his gunmetal scales and sudden shock of white upon his left arm, was very much mistaken.'orReader is a phoenix and Sebastian is a dragon. They're frenemies, they fight monsters, and they frick frack.





	1. Boys workin' on empty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye whaddup
> 
> Currently obssessed with Seb and so far it is as unhealthy as any obsession can be so here's a self-gratifying rpf for y'all lovely folks because I've caught me in a good writing mood ;)

Phoenixes, with their vibrant colouring, illuminating flames, and perpetually graceful wings, slowly periled under the hands of humanity not long after these two legged creatures walked the earth and made it their own.

 

All other inhabitants stayed clear away from these beasts of weak nature yet pervasively malicious minds-- or so they were led to believe, for these creatures were victims of their own Gifts, with powers that stretched to unimaginable lengths that was sought after by beings for a long, long time. So their specie made up stories that spoke of their mischievousness and disregard of others than themselves to escape those who wished them harm. They made it so that they gained notoriety for being explicitly opposite of what their kind really were to avoid being hurt and having to retaliate. They hid and made themselves into legends, myths, fears of the night and gifts of the dawn. But there were too many who still fell victim either out of the goodness of their hearts, or the last straw of their lucks. The birdlike creatures were easy targets, for so many things piqued their curiosity, and the smallest amount of distress would lure their nature to help. There was no struggle nor doubt there— they were near immortal beings, able to resurrect from their own ashes after burning up in their own flames, they had the pulse of Life thrumming strong even beneath the ashes that they eventually become, so why not share what you have been gifted with?

 

Apparently, not all saw this fact, and that's what had caused the creature now sprawled wounded upon the cliffs of the furthest mountains, uncharacteristically high for a flight for a phoenix, obviously an attempt to escape— which, by far, not many managed to do.

 

 

The phoenix, with its long feathered wings, laid belly down upon the hard stone and gravel beneath it, rocks and debris pressing painfully against the softness of its tender flesh, had all of herself  _aching_. Battered and beaten at the hands of the beasts they called humans, her left wing had broken and it was only by the force of will that carried her up the chilly ledge where she promptly lost altitude and made a painfully graceless flop on the cliff. Sleek and coloured jet-black, her feathers were now matted with dried blood and dust from the ground for when she was caught and held down to witness what humanity can inflict, the gold tips of her feathers were barely visible from the mud that became so as the moisture in the air mixed with the dust that clung stubbornly onto her. The phoenix thinks she could stay there, she might even survive this, even against the foreboding chill of a possibly incoming storm, but her doubts only rise when she feels an ominous presence behind her, large and lumbering, cold as the wind that threatened to choke her breathing unaccustomed to the height she'd rose up to.

 

Sebastian felt the approach easily.

 

When you're one of the largest inhabitants of a mostly solitary territory, it was hard to miss the arrivals of new creatures. One too many times had he felt humans try to climb his mountain, and it only made him more and more vigilant. But the presence that came, more like crashed, into his territory was far purer than that of a regular human; stronger, thrumming with... Warmth. Fire in flight-- a phoenix(!?). He opens his silver eyes, fitted with a sliver of black in the middle, and raises his large head, poised with equally large horns, and looks at the entrance of his cave. The phoenix was not in sight as the dark seemed to have swallowed it, but it was there. He makes swift work to move out of his home only to find a wrecked version of the usually magnificent specie, bloody and broken on the cliff of his mountain. He frowns, but he goes with his usual procedure, making the couple steps it took to make it out of the cave he's called his home since _that day_. "Leave." He says firmly, making sure to look more intimidating by blowing warm, white smoke into a cloud, pronouncing his element: fire. But it wasn't going to work on this one, he realizes, because she could barely steady her gaze when she turns her head weakly.

 

The phoenix twitched and groaned before speaking. "I won't do you harm, dear dragon." She says gently, much like all her kind, or at least the few Sebastian had encountered when he was younger. "But I am unable to take flight. I won't ask for more than the space I have already taken so gracelessly. But please, don't make me leave," and somewhere between the words spoken so gently, Sebastian felt the urge to scoop the creature into his arms and keep it warm, stop it from hurting— but that was all irrational. The more you gave, the easier you'll be to be taken advantage of.  That he learned the hard way. "Leave." He says again to the pained beautiful bird on the cliff, before he turns, large tail swishing behind him and loosely missing the heap of feathers that was her. He makes no move to rid of her though, thinking that the storm that soon begins will force her off his mountain finally.

 

Sebastian, in his dark silver scales and sudden shock of white upon his left arm, was very much mistaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This underwent no beta-ing/all mistakes are mine. Chapter titles will come from Hozier's 'Work Song'
> 
> The phoenix is overall black but like, the larger primary feathers and all the major layers are black but the smaller, downier feathers are rainbow coloured. So if you flip her over or see under her wings and the sides of her belly, you can see more of the rainbow feathers. Check this gif out because this is basically what inspired me for the colouring of the phoenix (creds to owner) : https://imgur.com/gallery/hR5J3Uo and she also has gold tips to her feathers bc why the heck not
> 
> Seb is basically this in dragon form (creds to owner): http://www.gamebase.com.tw/wekey/%E9%BE%8D%E9%AD%82Online/%E6%88%B0%E9%BE%8D%E7%A8%AE%E6%97%8F [third dragon down the list] but with a stark white left arm bc the Winter Soldier okay
> 
> ~the Wolf


	2. Is that the kinda way to face the burning heat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the cave babe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *in Flying Dutchman voice* Welcome back!
> 
> Same dealio: unbeta-d, I don't own anything nor anybody, and Seb is still the bomb.

She was trembling now.

 

The phoenix, who adored the skies and all it could bring, even when it made it too hot to fly or when it stormed and showed its anger towards the best of them, now laid in pain deeply engraved into her bones. She could only beg the skies for mercy but very thunderclap and lightning strike crackling above her head scared her— at this height, she could easily be roasted and without ample strength, there is nothing other than peril. When the icy cold rain starts to fall furious and hastily over the mountain range, only then does she allow her own tears to fall out of big (y/e/c) eyes, weak whimpers escaping as her skin arose in more goosebumps and the blood caked onto her rinses off her feathers as rain drenched the poor creature. She would call for someone, but she remembers there was no one else to call for; she was the last of her line. She only cries a little more with the feeling of the fire in her core slowly dwindling and dying.

 

Lifting her uninjured wing, she covers her head in an attempt to keep warm. The phoenix _didn't_ want to die, but there was not much more she could do than try to encompass the rest of her beaten body with the width of her good wing. She prays to the gods that she would survive the storm, at least manage to tough it out until the end, but what she gets in response is a lightning bolt right above her head, striking the tips of the cliff that kissed the beginnings of a dark fall to death-- a sign that the god of skies had no time for her prayers. The shock of light heaves the phoenix's heart to force the rest of her up and off the spot she'd taken and get to her feet, stumbling and falling hastily to try and get away from the bolts. She had no idea where to go, even less with how her vision remained unclear and unsteady, she just knew she'll be roast bird if she didn't move. The gravel bit sharply against her broken wing, the rocks and pebbles wet with rain knocking against her and disturbing the fracture beneath flesh and feathers and she whines and whimpers as she swayed to the dance of death and disorientation. Another bolt shoots over her head, followed by another and this time it hits her injured wing, making her shriek in pain and fall over, dragging her beak down against the ground. The phoenix doesn't give up though, as the reality of death coming in so close and so fast reminded her that she may be the only one left to uncover the truth, for she was already too deep into the odds that it would be pointless to give up now. So with her remaining strength, she uses her right wing to drag herself across the distance left to reach the wall beside the cave opening, hoping that the distance would be enough to ward off the lightning. But then there's a loud thunderclap that shook even the ground she was crawling on and a series of bolts shoot down from the sky and she squeezes her eyes tight, the last of her tears spilling as she awaits the bolt that would be her death.

 

But it doesn't come.

 

Because the electric light from the bolts are soon eclipsed by a much, much larger thing, and by the vague reflection from the puddles surrounding her, the phoenix assumes that the dragon who owned this mountain had come to her rescue, fighting off the bolts that aimed at her with balls of flames, his large, heavily armoured body blocking any possible strays. He gives at least three more bolts retaliation until the phoenix manages to mumble her gratitude, and finally lose her consciousness.

 

 

×××

 

 

Sebastian easily finds the spot he'd vacated within his home, still warm from the heat of his element. He settles down but his posture held stiff. What was he expecting? For the phoenix to just up and leave his cliff because he told her to? He's seen what had happened, and he doubts that those bird bones were anything beyond just a little strong, and the beatings she'd obviously braved through demanded more than just a little strong to be survivable. He should help, this he knows. If it were him in the place of that bird, she would put all she had to help, maybe even shed a few tears over his own wounds. He unconsciously shifts his left arm, stark white against deep silver scales at the thought of healing wounds. But this wasn't even a wound, and he highly disagrees to the notion that simple phoenix tears would yield enough power to fix him up.

 

The dragon was shook out of his thoughts when a relay of thunderclaps roared overhead, before the heavy downpour of rain started its symphony. "Stupid bird," he grumbles to himself. He knows that the thunderstorms here could be pretty furious, but at this rate, there'll be more lightning than what even he would assume to be safe and that bird on the cliff would be well cooked by the end of it. So though he tries to resist, Sebastian clambers back up on his legs gracelessly (he's a dragon, he doesn't need to be poised) and moves to the mouth of the cave to spy on the bird stuck on his mountain.

 

What he sees next, Sebastian must admit, was of pure awe.

 

The bird had not only gotten up and swayed away from the cliff, but it got _struck by lightning_ , too. She staggered on and on, aimless but determined and just as he thought it was the she'd make it, the scales on his back rose when he heard her shriek, his blue-gray eyes grew even wider as she _continued_ to move, crawling on the gravelly ground that would definitely hurt all the other injuries other than her broken and electrocuted wing. A _lightning shower_ breaks, as if the heavens were entertained by the bird, and before he could think better for himself, he shoots out the mouth of his cave and blasts the bolts with his flame, letting them meet and disperse in hot smoke. He does this until he hears the bird say "Thank you," by his feet in that stupidly gentle voice, and he decides to lecture her on not thanking everyone for every little thing, but when he turns, she was already unconscious.

 

By the grace of the monumental luck the phoenix seemed to possess, Sebastian soon managed to haul them out of the rain, changing into his bipedal form so that he didn't crush the feathered creature with his tail or any other part of him while he tries to find a spot where he could lay her down on. Basically, he really didn't think this through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye fuckers (yes I'm sweary af) comments and things like that makes the dragon happy so ;););););)
> 
> I'll update like, soon. 
> 
> ~the Wolf


	3. I just think about my baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When he let's you wear his clothes ;););)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feelin like a total grandma learning how to do things here and istg the tagging is fucking me up.
> 
> On that note, why don't I keep fucking up and serve you with mah shit ayyye *wiggles brows*

His cave proved to be a stark opposite of the sleek black phoenix now laid uncomfortably over the flattest boulder he could find. His home was all sharp edges and hard surfaces and stony solace. She on the other hand, even when she was almost fully black in colour with the exception of the tips of her wings that were dipped in gold, looked like grace come to life. Even in her weakest state she still gave the faintest glow. It was beautiful.

 

Sebastian looks away.

 

His human form legs carry him to the makeshift shelf he'd carved into the smaller tunnels of his expansive cave and retrieves a large jar filled with a mix of medicines to help with wounds and pains, or in his case, cursed limbs. Once he's returned to the bird, he gets down on the ground and sits cross-legged, his naked ass on the cold ground and he suppresses a grimace at the temperature and texture before refocusing on the phoenix. She was large, almost half of him in his human form, making him assume that _they_ had caught her by using her kindness. "Humans," he spits out in disgust, before gingerly turning her over so she laid on her back. The phoenix made no sound, and Sebastian was momentarily afraid he was too late and she was dead. But when he prods against her faintly glowing left wing, she gives a whine and he sighs in relief. The fire dragon didn't want to have to find a place to bury a dead bird. He makes quick work of lathering the ointment on her then, before wrapping it up in the cleanest cloth he could find in his stash.

 

Just as he was about to take a corner and sleep for the night, having missed his hour for dinner and didn't really feel like going out to hunt in the rain, he notices her shivering. He makes quick work in thinking whether he should or should not just warm the stone she laid over and the air in the cave as well, and realizes he was too lazy for so much work when he was already on his way to sleep. So he gently picks her up, lays her on the ground, reforms into his dragon, then coaxes her around until she practically laid against the softer scales of his stomach, before curling around the glowing bird. She would just have to deal with it when she wakes. He's helped enough.

 

Sebastian sleeps soundly through the heavy rain and raging thunder.

 

 

×××

 

 

The phoenix wakes, and she was surprised.

 

After all she'd been through yesterday, she honestly didn't expect to wake up to the warmth she was embraced into, nor the soft glow of light the dawn brought. She closes her eyes again, right cheek pressed against the warmth, feeling the shift of soft scales there and she realizes that she was laid over a breathing dragon. Carefully, she lifts her head to scan around and the most she sees is, well, scales. silvery and smooth, almost iridescent from the sun and angle where she laid, the dragon breathed out clouds of smoke as he slept and the phoenix was amused. He was of fire, and he had kept her warm through the night. The phoenix could not help but press her smiling face against the side of the dragon's belly again, happy to have found such kindness.

 

 

×××

 

 

"That ungrateful bird," Sebastian fumes, minutes after waking up to the empty cave, the phoenix gone from his embrace.

 

He wouldn't have thought any of it, just an 'I told you so' from his mind that helping brought no good (though the bird did thank him), if only she had not taken the clothing he put out for himself. He has enough to wear out when he deems it necessary to walk around in his human form, but he was a dragon, possessive by nature. You just didn't steal from a dragon.

 

He was huffing and pacing back and forth, clouds of smoke filling the cave, and he doesn't notice the small body walking nonchalantly into his cave. "Are we having smoked fish then?" Her voice startles him, laced with bemused curiosity and he waves off the smoke until he spots her, standing there with a shirt of his, long enough to go almost to her knees, no trousers, no boots, because he was wearing both. Her left arm tucked against her in a binding that was not his making, while her right arm cradled a large leaf filled with large fish. He then marches right up to her, crowding her and forcing the bird to walk back until they were out of his smokey cave and into the early morning sun.

 

"You stole from me," he growls, trying not to be distracted when he notices the bruise bloomed by the corner of her left eye, and the reddened cut by the corner of her pink, plump lips. The dragon resists the urge to lick his own. He returns his blue-gray eyes to her (y/e/c) ones, rolling around in their thickly lash framed sockets.

 

"I didn't _steal_ from you. I simply _borrowed_ your shirt because I couldn't go out and get us food in my phoenix form with a broken wing, and a naked woman would have called for 'attention'." She says with another roll of her eyes, using the middle and index fingers of her good arm's hand to make hooking motions, just like how the humans did when they say things that they did not believe.

 

Sebastian pretends to not be impressed by all of her, and continues to push on. "You _stole_ from _me_. So give me back my shirt and _get_ _out_ _of_ _my_ _territory_ _._ " He says menacingly but she only just _fucking_ _rolls_ her eyes _again_.

 

Before he could react, she elbows past him, not listening, and sits happily on the boulder she was previously placed on last night and lays down the large leaf she used to carry the fish. And apparently other food as well as wood. "Come here and don't stand there like an idiot, dear dragon. I need you to light this fire so I can roast our food." She says and it makes his eye twitch at how she talks to him so casually, the passive-aggressiveness of her sentence not making it past him. "And don't worry about me making a mess in your cave, I already cleaned the fish so the insides won't mess with your human taste, nor would I leave them here." She smiles proudly and it makes Sebastian's knees weak in a way he cannot explain. This annoys him even more.

 

He moves and grumpily sits across from her, the logs she brought laid in between them. "Great!" She beams. He doesn't know why he hasn't thrown her out her cave and down the cliff-side. Had it been someone else, that would definitely have been the situation. "Please light the fire while I stuff the fish." She says and does just that, leaving the dragon to glare at her, before glaring at the logs.

 

How she managed to do all these things literally single-handedly was beyond him, so before he feels awe for her again, he sets the logs ablaze with a blast of fire, startling the phoenix. He smirks to himself when she jumps and drops whatever herb she was putting into the fish.

 

"I said light it up," she frowns and throws a berry at his forehead, surprising him. "Not blast it into ashes." She scolds before tutting at the fish.

 

This _bird_.

 

This stupid fucking bird with its stupid fucking big eyes and stupid fucking tinkling voice and stupid fucking stupidly long black hair and stupid fucking soft looking skin. Stupid fuck—

 

"Dear," she says, reaching over the fire. "I'm afraid you'll chip your teeth with how much you're gritting them. Relax. You need teeth to eat." She laughs, as she cupped his jaw and it instantly relaxes with her touch.

 

Even her laugh is stupid. _Everything_ about this damn bird is stupid.

 

He forcefully swats her arm away, startling her. Good. "Don't touch me." He growls.

 

Sebastian then finds himself angrily stalking out of _his_ cave and down _his_ mountain. Why was he the one going out of his own home when it was _his_ home!? He doesn't have an answer, so he does what he always does when certain situations like this come up: he looks for something to break.

 

Before he disappears into the thickness of the forest though, he hears a shriek.

 

"Bird?" He says, whipping his head around to see the mouth of his cave swallow a large jetting figure. Without thinking, Sebastian changes form and charges up the mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seb can't handle the sass and sweetness in one lolol   
> If you're wondering, it's the stress that's making him grumpy af so I assure you we'll get to that sweetass dorky Seb at some point! And just for basic info, phoenixes are pretty playful creatures but also hella caring that's why she's a lil sassy on him.
> 
> BTW, I'm quite the overwhelmed cantaloupe with the reception bec guuuurl tis the best reception I've ever had.
> 
> So I just wanna thank y'all for the support <3<3<3
> 
> ~the Wolf


	4. I'm so full of love I could barely eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk man, the bird is mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My OCD is fucking with me because notes won't show up on the chapters properly and tagging is still weird and idk if it's just me but just so you know if you notice shit looking wonky af dis be y
> 
> Hail the almighty Sebastian and let's get on with it!

The phoenix watched the dragon's retreating back as she filled the fish with herbs and berries. "Do you not like fish?" She calls after him, but gets no reply in return. She huffs to herself and carries on, the breath from her mouth lifting a stray lock of black hair away from her face. "Knew I should have gotten some hog meat instead." She mumbles to herself, but she also knew that it would have been thrice as hard to clean and carry hog meat up the mountain with only one arm working.

 

She then proceeds to wrap the fishes in parts of a spare large leaf she brought, before skewering them with sticks and staking them onto the softer ground by the mouth of the cave and let the fire cook them. Now given time and space, the phoenix looks around and appreciates the vastness of the cave, spacious and not all that foreboding, if she were to judge it against other dragon homes she'd seen before, although it had the same bareness alike the others. If the dragon would let her stay, she would gladly help make the cave 'homier'.

 

She rises from her spot and stands in the center of the cave, scanning it and imagining where she would place furnishings to make it more comfortable. "Maybe I could put a hammock here," she says, just as the fire dies suddenly with a rush of wind and she looks to the mouth of the cave and shrieks as a large gold dragon swoops right towards the cave. She staggers back, before tripping over stones and landing on her bum, as the large creature lands and regards her with bright blue eyes.

 

"Who the hell are you?" It asks incredulously, and by the sound of it, the gold dragon was a male.

 

"I'm a phoenix." She says, fear overridden by the spark of curiosity and amazement. Two dragons in such a short time span? Her brother would have been amazed!

 

"Oh. And what are you doing in Sebastian's cave?" He asks. Sebastian? Was that her dragon's name? But before she could ask and answer, the gold dragon is brought to the ground by her dragon, tackling him easily.

 

"Are you hurt!?" Her dragon demands quickly, even with the struggling creature beneath him.

 

"Uh, no. I am not hurt." She says affirmatively, and that's when the gold dragon throws him off, sending him stumbling back.

 

"Damn it Seb!" He says, staggering up and shaking his large head.

 

"Chris? The fuck you doing here?" Her dragon demands and the phoenix stays seated where she had fallen, content with simply watching the interaction unfold in front of her.

 

"Can't I come to visit?" The gold dragon— Chris, says in mock hurt, before his eyes turn to her and she smiles and waves, which he returns with a wave of his wing. "Or maybe you have a reason why you wanna be alone?" He says, before turning into his human form. He was blond, tall and broad shouldered, well built just like her dragon was. The smirk on his face was charming too, though it could be at her dragon's expense.

 

Sebastian huffs at him, billowing out smoke from his nostrils but the new inhabitant of the cave was unfazed. " _Why_ are you here?" He asks again, tone irritated and demanding, before shifting back to his human form. He looks down on the phoenix, noting that she was just watching them like the two of them were a flock in flight or something equally interesting to a bird, before turning back to Steve and scowling. "And why the fuck are you naked?"

 

Chris could only chuckle at the other's reaction to his arrival, his interest piqued as to why Sebastian had a stick up his ass more than usual. "I've come here naked more times than clothed. You just never noticed because you never had such a pretty visitor before." He says slyly, before flashing the phoenix another smile, which she returns effortlessly.

 

This just makes Sebastian's blood _boil_ even more and he strides toward the stupid bird before grabbing her by her good arm and pulling her up. "Aren't you supposed to be cooking?" He growls at her.

 

The bird, still very much calm even against his scowling, tilts her head towards the fishes still staked at a tilt on the ground, the dead fire below them. "Chris' arrival killed the fire you made." She says, voice as stupidly gentle as always. It wasn't beautiful at all, and the dragon _didn't_ think about how beautiful it could sound like if she sang.

 

"You _can't_ call him Chris!" Sebastian cries, sounding more slighted than simply annoyed as he gripped her tighter, making the phoenix wince a little. How could she call him _Chris_!? She hasn't even called him by his name, and here she was calling—

 

"I don't mind," Chris, the bastard, keeps on grinning like the fool he was while Sebastian kept his death grip around her arm.

 

"You stay out of this!" The blue-gray eyed dragon growls at him. How dare they walk around in his territory and smirk and grin at his expense? This was unheard of! And he won't have any of—

 

"Ow, ow, Sebastian! Sebastian let go!" The bird cries out softly as her face screwed up in pain with his grip, but the dragon was hung up on the sound of his name on her tongue. It made his knees weak again. She was making him do so many inexplicable things and feel so many inexplicable feelings that his brain was starting to stall.

 

Almost instantly he loosens his grip on her arm, but not fully taking away his warm hand from the spot it occupied. He kept his eyes trained on her face, some unwarranted part of him _begging_ to hear his name be said again, the sound to slip between those soft looking lips. "Sorry," he says, surprising Chris with the sudden shift of his attitude, making the visiting dragon watch curiously as the other dragon's thumb caressed the reddened finger marks on the phoenix's arm. A curious thing, indeed. Especially after what happened.

 

Another wide grin breaks his face, and he nonchalantly throws an arm over the phoenix's shoulder and pulls her out of Sebastian's grip, the bird jumping at his touch. "You're so cold! Are you... An ice dragon?" She asks. Chris notices her bruising, and wonders how a phoenix, with their speed and flying height, ended up here with a broken arm and wounds. On that note, he thinks he could find a couple clues on what was happening between them with a little... meddling.

 

Sebastian's aura sparks at this, becomes threatening again, and it only confirms Chris' suspicions. "Yes I am ma'am." He says. "Let's light up that fire again, yeah birdie? I'm hungry." He smiles brightly at the phoenix who simply nods along, taking her brightness with her as they reproached the fish.

 

Sebastian was so damn pissed for no other reason than the fact that Chris was _touching_ the stupid bird again. So he barrels between them, forcefully pulling the two apart, before wrapping his arm around the bird's waist, practically dragging her with the speed he walked at, then pushing her down so she sat on her boulder. He then pulled the fishes off the ground and handed it to her. "Turn it over to cook the other side." He commands her, before breathing fire down on their food.

 

The bird was surprised with seeing a dragon controlling its element for the first time in human form, so her thinking stalls momentarily, and Sebastian had to stop and snap his fingers before she turned the fish over.

 

They do this over enough times to cook all the fish the phoenix brought up the mountain, while Sebastian pointedly ignored Chris. But the other dragon didn't seem to be disheartened by this. "So how long have you been staying here?" He asks the bird, who was already starting on her meal, still looking amazed that the fish was cooked through as she carefully peeled away the leaf wrapping and fed herself competently even with a single working arm. Chris steals the fish in Sebastian's hand and quickly backs up to avoid any retaliation.

 

"Only last night," she responds, taking a bite, while Sebastian sulkily grabbed another fish when the one in his hands was stolen. "He saved me from a storm last night." And the tone she uses held such pride for the dragon she hasn't even known that well, even Chris was amused. She smiles warmly at Sebastian who seemed to fall into a trance again as he locked eyes with her and she feeds him with a berry, which he takes in his mouth with no protest whatsoever. This bird really was something, Chris thinks to himself.

 

"Oh wow. Always knew you had it in you," he grins at the dragon sitting on the ground just by the bird's feet, hunched and protective.

 

Sebastian just scowls at his fish again as he chewed. "Why are you even here? You don't come here so early to 'just visit'." Sebastian says in accusation.

 

Chris' face turns serious so fast even the phoenix had to stop her eating as she waited for his response. "The hunters have returned."

 

The weight of the news settled heavily over them; it wasn't rare for beings like the three of them to be hunted, but they were _dragons_. They were supposed to be much harder to find because of the fear that laced around their name like a protective shield, and even more so to be found _again_ _._ "What have they done this time?" Her dragon asks and Chris swallows tightly and crouches down so they were leveled.

 

"They've got your sister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cue Sebastian losing his marbles :')
> 
> Comment and like and all that jazz
> 
> Also, this is what Chris in his dragon form looks like (creds to owner): https://www.deviantart.com/art/Sunny-dragon-410859390
> 
>  
> 
> ~the Wolf


	5. There's nothing sweeter than my baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seb tantrums

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love Disney's Hercules man, idek.

"Why didn't you tell me that when you shot in!?" Sebastian hissed as he grabbed Chris by the shoulder, forcing the dragon to rise with him and charges towards him until the other is slammed against the far wall.

  


"Because you tackled me? You were too busy fawning over your bird? And because we have no lead and with you coming back around the territory with this temper, do you think you'll help?" Chris reasons, narrowing his eyes and stiffening his posture— well, as much of a posture anyone would have while they're backed up against a cave wall.

  


Sebastian fixes his glare right into blue eyes, before releasing him and stomping away. "I'm going." He says, apparently waiting for no compliance or response. But Chris gives him one anyway.

  


"They'll easily find you, Seb. With what happened to your arm," Chris frowns, conscious of their audience but knows that he has to make a point now, or there would be no stopping his best friend. "You'll only make it easy for everyone to have more trouble than necessary. We need to know what we're doing, who exactly we're dealing with, what they're capable of, before we haul our asses there or we'll get them handed back to us." Chris continues, voice going gentler than before knowing that Sebastian didn't need to get called out for any more shit. 

  


Furiously, the fire dragon whirls back and fixes him with a gaze on fire. "We haven't had a clue for _years_ , Chris! Are you saying we'll wait for another couple years until we find Sunny!? She's a kind goddamnit!" he was screaming now, the walls of his cave shaking with the force. "What do you expect me to do? Stay here and wait while you try to find my sister? Wait while they do gods know what to her!?"

  


While Sebastian continued to rally, the phoenix had long since lost her own appetite, feeling discomfort in the anger and worry that her dragon began to exude like a looming storm cloud. She had no idea how she so easily managed to get a tap on his feelings, but questioning it seemed to be untimely.

  


Chris forces himself to stay calm as he watched Sebastian start to crumble stones with his fists, splitting the stray boulders around him— an angry habit he had developed since his curse forced him to leave their territory. Understanding where the anger came from was easy to provide, he just wishes he didn't feel the beginnings of sympathy for his friend, because pity didn't sit well with dragons, nor were they good with empathy. "We're more confident we'll be able to track them this time." he says, voice leveled. "They've left behind clues as to who they are and what they are aiming for. We will look into it immediately and if by the full moon we still don't have anything, come back to the nest and do what you want to do." The blond says, knowing the full moon was only a couple days away. He looks down at the bird who made a good choice in keeping quiet. "Sorry," he mouths at her with an apologetic smile, which she graciously returns. Sebastian soon had his back on them as he threw his rage over the inanimate objects.

  


While the fire dragon busied himself with throwing a tantrum, Chris approached her again but still kept his distance. "He just gets mad sometimes. He misses home."

  


"Yeah, I can see that." The phoenix laughs, although it was a little strained because of the crashing and crumbling they're both trying to ignore, alongside the angry screaming.

  


Chris looks from the other dragon, then back at the phoenix, before sighing to himself. "You... Uh, you might want to... Leave him alone for a while." He says, trying to keep it as lightly as he could.

  


She smiles, suddenly ashamed and looks at her feet. "I'm sorry," she began to say. "But I can't really go about right now, not with this..." And then gestures weakly at her broken arm. She felt bad, unable to calm her savior dragon, and also possibly adding to his irritation with her presence in the cave. "I didn't mean to be a burden." She says helplessly, swallowing back the awful memories that left her as the last of her line to search for other surviving phoenixes, a task that proved to be strenuous and quite painful, if she were to judge it by her bruising and broken arm.

  


Chris, realizing his mistake in trying to get rid of the injured bird, face palms mentally for the brashness of his action and tries to quickly amend his fault. "Uh, I mean, I just didn't... He's kind of strong, birdie." He says and smiles kindly. "I'm just worried he might accidentally hurt you while he's throwing a fit."

  


"I'm sure he won't," the phoenix says, with such faith in those words the blond dragon wonders if that was actual faith or if the bird was just being stupid.

  


The duo was shook out of their little bubble when they hear Sebastian breath fire all around and Chris had to quickly yield a shield of ice to block the wayward flames so it didn't burn the delicate bird sitting on the boulder. "See?" He says, trying to make it look casual and not like he almost had a heart attack in fear of the phoenix getting burned.

  


Before the phoenix could answer though, Sebastian transforms hastily and flies out of the cave.

  


Chris sighs as the large round shield, as wide as his shoulders, fade out in flakes. The phoenix's attention is partly taken by the beauty of it. "He won't be leaving, I think he understands, but I have to go. They need me to do the tracking and Sunny is like my sister too, I can't really wait. Hell, no one in the clan can." He says and shakes his head, knowing he was telling the little bird too much but didn't really care.

  


"I'll look after him." The phoenix says, and the blond quite liked the gentleness in her voice. The novelty was definitely there, because it was his first time meeting and speaking with a phoenix so lengthily, but if given time, he might even get used to it. He has a feeling he'd get that time. "You do what you have to do."

  


"I'll come back when I have enough details on how to get his sister back." Chris tells her, squeezing her hand in his in a comforting gesture. She returns it, surprising him with the strength of her hand.

  


She smiles bravely at him and walks him to the mouth of the cave, much like a good human homeowner when they are sending away a visitor. "He won't hurt me." She reassures Chris and he flies off.

  


She wasn't exactly right about this, but she wasn't exactly wrong neither.


	6. I'd never want once from the cherry tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foreplay ;);););)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly getting the hang of things here, so bear with the edits on some chapters or the lack thereof
> 
> Like always, chapters are unbeta-d hence all mistakes are my own. Plus, pre-smut warning!
> 
> I honestly wish I could draw so I can show you guys how I imagined the phoenix and Sebastian but oh well *shrugs* (EDIT: I did edit the previous chapters to include Googled images so that's something lol)
> 
> Overall, I wanna thank everybody following along! The dragon is hella happy ;)

It wasn't that the phoenix was uncomfortable being naked as she moved along in the forest, but ever since she was young, she learned that there was actual comfort in wearing the clothing humans often opted to have themselves wrapped up in all the time. She chose to go about naked this time because of the shadows that would soon take over the forest by sundown, effectively hiding her pronounced curves and form, and also because she didn't want to stain her dragon's shirt by using it while she hunted for a better meal. Though the clothes prevented her from accidentally snagging and cutting herself from stray branches and alike obstacles, she wasn't rendered incapable if she were to hunt food nude so if anything, the only thing slowing her from acquiring the hog she's been chasing for a good chunk of the hours after sundown was the fact that she had a broken arm. It was healing fast though, like all her other injuries, and surely by tomorrow she would have it back to full functioning. 

 

But for now, she has to work a little harder.

 

"I truly am sorry," she whispers against the leaves of the tree she had climbed to get an advantage of height so as to have the hog convinced that its hunter had given up on acquiring it. "But my dragon hasn't eaten yet, and I really want him to be happy." As if explaining it to the tree would be enough to reason to the hog and make it stay still until she could throw her hastily made spear at it, which had been fashion from a slender branch that fell off of one of the great trees in the vast forest, crooked in a way that would have bothered a less able hunter. 

 

The phoenix pulls on her momentum, aims, and throws. The spear makes its mark with expertise and the hog falls to the ground, dead. She feels smug as she jumps down the tree she's occupied for the job and approaches the dead animal. The phoenix then reaches out a hand and places it on the hog, whispering a prayer of thanks for the life it had given, as was custom of their kind whenever they were to take an animal for survival. She makes sure that the hog was indeed dead and not dying and in pain, gods forbid she would cause the animal more harm than what was needed, before proceeding to carry it off to a clearing where she could butcher the animal properly.

 

Cleaning and cutting the animal open afterwards was strenuous and difficult but she thankfully had acquired a knife from the dragon's cave (which she promises she will return before he even notices it was gone), and it helped her very much. It was a good thing that though their kind didn't often feel the need to hunt, they were still very much competent hunters. Inevitably, the hog's blood stained her easily though, making her pride herself internally for leaving the dragon's shirt in the cave, folded neatly over the boulder she had her lunch on, before going about this task. Once she's managed to remove the innards and chop their dinner into sizable proportions, she then makes her way to the river where she had gotten her fishes from earlier. She stops short, still hidden behind the trees, when she feels that the cool waters give off warmth now, before she's being embraced by her dragon's presence again. It was an oddity, really, to be attuned to another creature's presence as she was with the dragon, but she didn't have the time to wonder. She had dinner to make. 

 

The phoenix pushes through the foliage then, stepping onto the riverbank, spotting her dragon higher upstream. "What the fuck are you doing here?" He demands roughly, eyes closed with arms spread over by the riverbank, while the rest of him was submerged into the water. The phoenix notes that there was steam in the water that he occupied. 

 

"I didn't come here to bother you, dear dragon." She says softly so as not to jostle him. Her dragon seemed to be resting so she won't do anything to disrupt it. "I just need to clean the meat for dinner. I promise I'll be quiet." She says, keeping her eyes towards the dragon, waiting for a response. When she doesn't get any, she simply sighs and begins cleaning anyway, making sure that the current was coming from her dragon's direction and not towards him, so as to avoid him being dirtied by hog blood. She gives a soft "Oh," when her hands feel the warmth of the water, pleasant against the cooler winds around them. 

 

 

×××

 

 

What the phoenix doesn't notice is the stiffness of the dragon's body, having been triggered by the moment he had felt her coming closer. It wasn't simply _sensing_ her arrival, he _felt_ it within himself, like they were in some form... connected. Sebastian could only grit his teeth when she decides that it was a great time to clean the meat she had miraculously hunted down herself. He wasn't able to get angry over the fact that Chris could have been the one who helped her hunt and spent time with her because his best friend's presence was no longer there, had not been within the range of his forest even before sundown (they're territorial, okay?), and instead Sebastian just denies the fact that he was glad Chris hadn't lingered around his bird. When was the phoenix _his_ to begin with? He didn't know. It was just that. She was his. His cock gives an excited twitch beneath the water, reminding him of the activity she had disturbed. 

 

You see, other than destroying rocks and boulders, he's found that he could blow off steam by literally doing just that; he masturbates in the river when he's pissed out of his mind, knowing that the nearest village never dared to go there because why would they? The one running closer to them provided enough.

 

So he thought today was safe as any other when he sank into the river after going nuts on everything he could get his hands on that didn't scream or squeak (he wasn't that cruel), and began his little ritual of allowing himself to relax into the current of the water, level his body well enough into the flow that he would find a position well anchored on the riverbank but required little to no effort from his side. He closed his eyes as he felt the living stillness around him, the quiet hum of the forest and of whatever else was surrounding him;  _a small school of fish just swam past my feet, the sun finally settled beyond the horizon, a bird's nest in a couple trees behind me. A bird--_ the idea locks itself in his head, making him grip his dick already rising to half mast. Usually, he'd have to tease himself a little first, give a couple strokes to reach a certain point of desire, before a memory or imaginary image would grace him with its presence, of nymphs and women alike from places he'd stopped by before and some even after he's found his cave... but not this time. This time his mind didn't have to reel back further than earlier that day, to a woman in his shirt, with long black hair and soft smooth skin, delicious lips that he would want to sink his teeth down on until she whimpered, only tall enough to reach beyond his chest, but with eyes that demanded him on his knees. He stroked his cock faster, to the thought of her laid out to he ruined by him, getting so much closer to the edge in so little time, that he almost didn't notice she was _actually_ coming towards him.

 

He pulls his hand out of the water with a gasp, reminiscent to the first time he tried to touch himself, in his old home, almost caught by his mother calling for his name.

 

Now here he was, a prisoner to the image in his head, while the actual thing was quiet as she promised, cleaning away the blood from their dinner. He was hard but he refused to touch himself lest he shot his load and turned her attention to him. 

 

He was slowly getting softer as time passed, now only pissed at getting bothered. When he feels a fire coming to life though, he couldn't resist opening his eyes and looking towards the phoenix who seemed to have managed to start a fire of her own and then he sees it.

 

He sees her.

 

She was naked while she staked the skewered meat alike the fish from earlier, her broken arm now looking better, unwrapped from its bindings and sitting over her lap as she stoked the flames to cook their food and, consequentially, the fire inside Sebastian. She was just as he had imagined: ass plump and the perfect handful of tits, her long hair looking soft by the light of the fire and fuck, he'd love to pull on it, stroke at it, push it away from her face as she sucked his cock. 

 

Sebastian was never so hard in his life. 

 

"Why are you naked?" He asks, voice rough and gravelly, his left hand, the hand she couldn't see from where she was, dug its fingers into the soft soil beneath it. 

 

She looks up at the sound of his voice, making her hair bounce a little and Sebastian swallows. "I didn't want to ruin your shirt by wearing it while I hunted." She says, looking bashful, making his dick twitch again.

 

"You hunted this on your own?" He asks, a little incredulous now that he could see that it was quite a large hog she chopped up.

 

She smirked at him and he could swear his cock gave a blurb of precum at the sight. How can she be so wholesome and feisty at the same time? "You have seen me injured, Sebastian, but that doesn't mean I am weak." She says and his throat closes at the sound of his name on her tongue.

 

The bird gets up then, finished staking their food on the ground to cook, before slowly sinking into the river, letting the waters wash off the dirt and blood from her hunting and she moans as she sunk, happy with the warmth. Sebastian watched, enthralled and wanting as she moved about, cleaning herself, running hands all over her body. How would they feel like all over him? Gripping onto him with all her strength, running nails down his back while he marked her up? His tongue flat on her throat, his lips upon her neck? He wants to know. He wants it all.

 

He watched and watched and the phoenix didn't seem to mind, or at least didn't noticed as she enjoyed her bath, and when she stops, she wakes Sebastian from his reverie as well, before she turns to sniff the air and smile. "Come on Sebastian, I'm sure you're hungry. Let's eat," she smiles and moves to get up from the water.

 

Oh he's hungry alright. And he'll be eating his fill tonight. Does she really think she could lure him in and not get what she deserved? Sebastian doesn't think so. He gets up as she did, but moves swiftly to block her way. "I'm hungry," he tells her and she beams, happy to know he wants to eat, but then her brows furrow when she sees his eyes. Dark and blown.

 

"Sebastian?" She says and his cock jumps again. "What's wrong?" She asked, running her eyes to check him for any injuries. Then she sees his cock, standing hard and thick, long and twitching, surprising the phoenix. She hasn't paid much mind to his lower half because they say that's rude, but he was so big and she was distracted by it, until he spoke again.

 

"I'm hungry," he repeats, and starts walking towards her, making her step back hastily. "And I'm going to eat you," and the bird falls over, landing on her bum, with the water flowing past her. She continued to try and back away but sooner than she imagined, her back hit the other side of the riverbank. 

 

The dragon went down on his knees and continued to crawl to her, making her tremble. She's never heard of a dragon eating phoenixes before, but knew they had appetites. Maybe she had taken too long to make dinner? Now she was going to pay the price. "Please don't eat me," she begs softly, arms sunk into the water, fingers curled into the soft moss covered riverbed. 

 

"Too late for that, birdie." He tells her with a smirk, grabbing her by the ankle when she tries to scramble away to keep her in place, and he was so strong and so warm and so fast that before the phoenix could even think, he was there, between her legs with hunger in his eyes. 

 

Sebastian licked his lips and grinned at her. "I'm going to eat you up, little birdie. I'm going to mark you up, and chew on you until you're screaming my name." He whispers as he held either side of her ribs, his thumbs reaching up to rub against her hardened nipples, making concentrated little circles on them.

 

The phoenix arches her back and her tummy coils, willing her to close her opened legs but Sebastian was still there and there was no way she could do it. Her hands fly up to his shoulders as she arched into his touch. "Don't eat me, please, please, don't eat me," she begged while he took both of her hardened buds in between his fingers and pulled and rolled them. The bird could do nothing but moan.

 

Sebastian was convinced the bird didn't know what was going to happen to her exactly, and he would have laughed if she wasn't arching with his touches. And the way she begged only made him want to fill her with his cock now and lick up her tears later, but no. He wanted to savour his little bird. She was going to come so hard tonight she'll swear she died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll be able to put up the next chapter before I hit 300 :')
> 
> Comment, kudos, all that jazz, and may the power of Captain Romania be with you :*
> 
> ~the Wolf


	7. 'Cause my baby's sweet as can be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frickety frackety boom! right in the cunt-aloupe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty ladies and gents, get ready for smut and more smut and practically this is over 3k words of smut because why not
> 
> Pls keep our dragon happy by supporting the management (me) :*

"No, don't, Sebastian, please!" The phoenix begged. She begged him not to eat her, but she wasn't even afraid of him. Sure, she knows he could, that he might kill her right there in the river, but the way he touched her, tender and sure, she didn't really think he'd hurt her in any way. It was confusing, and she was being pulled taut by the things his hands were doing to her, but there was not much doubt in her faith in him.

Sebastian only tuts at the bird gripping his shoulder, giving her nipples a sharp pinch, making her cry out in surprise. "I like it when you beg," he says and licks his lips. "Now I'm going go eat you," he says and ducks down and captures her mouth with his and lights explode behind his eyes.

Her mouth was nowhere near how he imagined it to be— his imagination did her no justice. Her lips were softer than what he assumed them to be, her breath warmer as it mingled with his own, her tongue sweeter as she opened up to him. Oh Sebastian couldn't get enough of the phoenix that he fully embraces her, wrapping his arms around her; his left arm, cursed to remain scaled, clutched her back and her lack of disgust of its form or texture only turned him on even more, while his right arm cradled the back of her neck as he ravished her.

The phoenix had no idea you could kiss someone like this. She's kissed her family many times, kissed another male phoenix when she was younger, but no one ever told her a kiss would make you melt like a candle. She didn't know much about it, but she was determined to give as good as she got as Sebastian kissed her with all he had, clutching her tight. His cock, still hard and hot, pressed against the sensitive bud between her legs and it made her legs wrap around his waist tighter and make her moan in his mouth. At the sound, Sebastian seems to figure out what he's done and starts to move his hips back and forth, rubbing his cock slow and teasing against her clit. She cries out into his mouth but he refuses to release her, only smirking into the kiss and moving his hips faster and harder. 

The phoenix clutched onto her dragon tightly, and unconsciously began to move her hips along with his, and at this he releases her mouth finally, making her gasp for air. "I thought you don't want me to eat you?" He asks, panting and rubbing against her. "But look at what you're doing. You're just inviting me," he chuckles and before the bird could form coherent reasons, he ducks down and starts sucking vigorously on one of her nipples, making loud, obscene noises while he does so, pinching and pulling the other nipple between his fingers. He was easily assured that his phoenix loved what he did because she was already moaning high and loud as he continued to devour her. He moves to her other nipple to evenly distribute the abuse on the both of them as her breathing became panting.

The bird's stomach pulls tight, sparks erupting in her as the dragon played with her nipples. "Sebastian, what's happening?" She asks, unknowing and confused. "Please don't, please stop," she whined, naïve and overwhelmed, and he does pause.

"Do you want me to stop? Leave you be? Is that what you really want?" He asks, already knowing what her answer will be. 

And when he hears a soft squeak of "No," he grins around her nipple, keeping it between his teeth.

"Are you sure? Tell me now, so I can enjoy my dinner uninterrupted. I won't stop even if you cry and beg me to later." He tells her.

What was she doing? He was letting her make a choice! To escape or be eaten? The right choice was obvious but her body... was a traitor. She wanted more, more, more. "Don't— Don't stop," she whispers, covering her face with the back of her hand that he easily pushes away, wanting to drink the sight of all of her in.

"Perfect." He says, before pulling away and she has to look at him as he moved. Sebastian hauls her up then, so her back laid over the soft soil by the riverbank while her lower half stayed with Sebastian in the water.

"What are you gonna d-OH!" She cries out and her back forms a cave over the ground she laid upon as his tongue met the warmth between her legs. Her legs were lifted up over the dragon's shoulders, allowing him access to whatever he wanted to put his mouth on. She tries to squeeze her legs close, move away from the dizzying sensation that every move he made brought about, but all her actions managed to do was lock him between her fleshy thighs as his large, rough hands came up to squeeze her asscheeks. Sebastian's tongue finds places she hasn't even touched yet and the phoenix could only moan and squeal as she sunk deeper into his trance.

Sebastian returned her moans with his own, muffled by her pussy as he licked and suck between the lips and nibbled against her clit which made her tremble so beautifully. "Delicious." He comments, feeling hot wetness seep from her cunt, wetting his chin as he ate her out. "So delicious, birdie." He continued, feeling her shake and pull stiff every time he spoke, voice low and rough and he wanted more of her reactions; he wants all of it.

With Sebastian clutching her by the ass and the only leverage she had was the soft soil that dipped with her every wriggle, the phoenix was left with no escape and no other choice but to just take the onslaught of blinding pleasure as he talked filthily and used his tongue to do even filthier things. She wanted what he gave her; she didn't even think she did before but now that she's given herself up to the feeling, she wants it so bad. But wanting it didn't really sum up to being able to take it all completely so quickly, so she begs him for allowance. "Please, Seb-Sebastian, slow down, p-please," she asks, but it seemed like whatever she asked for now would not be given and retaliated with even more of what she didn't ask for, resulting with him licking even harder, sucking even tighter, making dirtier comments about her pussy that made her whimper and whine in weak protests. 

Sebastian kept moaning 'delicious' and 'so good, so wet' but he doesn't notice. All he sees, all he hears, all he tastes, all he feels was the woman writhing with pleasure beneath him. He doubles his effort once he feels her legs wrap around him tighter, feeling a little more torturous than he already was, and pulling her legs from their lock around his neck and holding them up open wide and backing away. "Look at you, sopping wet, your little clit swollen and red." He says before smiling when he sees her flush at the knowledge that he sees everything now. She was exposed and he loved it. His tongue was laden with the sweetness of her and he swallows it down, licking his lips, as he watched her reaction, ready to put his mouth on her again, but always cheeky enough for a teasing.

The phoenix could only whine in protest. She liked it better when he was busy using his mouth on her than have him touch her with his eyes, the same gorgeous blue grey now doused in the inky colour of desire. It only drove her further towards the edge of losing it. "Sebastian," she says, and he sees him swallow thickly. This prompts her to think that his name on her tongue turned his thinking less alert and she takes this chance. "Sebastian please come back," she says and he swallows again, blue-grey eyes still blown wide moving to her face down to the bloom of wet pinkness between her legs.

Sebastian was only mildly aware of what the phoenix could do with the simple call of his name, because his reasoning stops short a little after she finishes his name, so he does as he's told, spreads her legs wider apart and digs back into the most delicious dinner he's had in a while. She cries out again, and it makes his aching cock twitch, demanding to feel the heat of her insides. 

Learning to just accept the overwhelming pleasure was surprisingly easy for the bird, because now she was moaning incoherently while he fucked her with his tongue, stiffening the muscle mass into a point and pushing it into the source of wetness, the scratch of his stubble sharp and tingling against the softest parts of her, keeping her legs spread open and still and gaining full control. She threads her hands into his messy dark hair, drying from the heat of his body and its lack of time beneath water. She tugs at him as her eyes filled with uncontrollable tears from the drowning pleasure, her senses alight with fire she could not hold back. Her legs trembled and shook as she feels his teeth sink onto her clit once again. "Sebastian," she sobs, unable to stop herself. "Please, please, oh please," she begged, for what, exactly, she doesn't know. What the phoenix does know is the rush of what she could only describe as liquid gold through her veins, thrumming with energy, power, as the incoming euphoria crawled up her spine.

But it seemed like her dragon knows what she was begging for on the other hand, because he looks up at her and smirks. "Come, come for me little bird." He says, feeling something strong and solid anchoring him; Sebastian's mind had no more clarity in quality than now, and though he doesn't know what it is, he doesn't bother to think of it yet because of the way his phoenix's eyes swirled with gold and he holds his words in awe as he continued still. She was close and he happily lapped up against her slit, her clit, her sweet, sweet entrance, scratching her with his stubble and caressing her with his thick, wet tongue.

The knot in her stomach that made it hard to breathe uncoiled and there's a flood of pleasure that threatened to knock her out. She swims in the feeling of lust finally fulfilled for gods know how long, shaking and babbling incoherently as her eyes rolled back in delight.

Sebastian watched as his beautiful, beautiful phoenix came undone from his tongue alone, but as much as he wanted her to come back down before he continued, his cock was already aching even beneath the water, so he had no other choice but to satisfy his craving. She was his dinner anyway, and he's sure his phoenix would want him to have his fill. So while the phoenix slowly lost most of her trembling and her eyes began to clear of the haze over them, Sebastian pushes a finger into her which earns him a startled cry and more incoherence from the bird. He decided easily that he likes her unable to talk in her casual way and aims to keep it this way. "Shh, I've got you." He assures her though, not wanting her to feel used in anyway. Sure he was admittedly a little mean, but now she was his and Sebastian took pride in caring for what belonged to him. When she whines in affirmation, he smiles slow and wide as he held her up with the use of his left hand as he fucks the single finger into her heat again and she screams high at the intrusion, so high strung and sensitive that the reaction was well warranted. Sebastian was almost afraid she'd hurt her though, if not for the mumblings that followed after.

"Yes, yes, yes, please," she went, and that was all he needed.

He pushed and pulled the finger down her tight entrance, feeling the slick softness of her insides and he keeps going until she's even wetter, before he adds a second finger and it earns him another heartfelt moan. He keeps at it, thrusting faster and faster until he could push a third, then a fourth in and she was a mess, tugging onto his hair while her own long locks sprawled all around her head with her skin glowing like she does when she was in her phoenix form. Sebastian's heart clutches at the sheer glory that was his phoenix.

She whines again and tries to pull him closer by the hair, taking him out of his reverie. "Don't stop, please, eat me," his dinner begged and it made his smirk manageable. 

"You were begging me to stop not long before," he says, before pushing against a soft bump inside her, feeling his fingers sink against it and she cries out, sobbing louder. He's found the perfect spot to abuse, and so he does.

She felt a new wave of ecstasy fill her as he kept pushing against that perfect spot and her head lolled. The phoenix had no answer to give, for everything she could manage transformed in her throat and came out as needy sounds and barely anything was coherent in her mind anymore. All she knew was that Sebastian was there, and Sebastian was good, and Sebastian would take care of her. When he spreads open his fingers though, it jolts her so much she sits up with the fire that burns her from the insides, mouth agape as her better arm held her weight while the other clutched onto his hair.

The fire dragon loved every second he paid for their experience, and he would gladly give years for this; to watch his phoenix cry and sit up and hold onto him for dear life. "You like that, baby?" He asks, doing it again, spreading his finger and forcing her soft walls to go pliant and open up for him, before they mold against his thick, rough fingers and suck him in greedily. "Such a slut," he says as she laid back down bonelessly as he finger fucked her. "Aren't you, baby? That's what you are. A slut for me. All mine, all mine." He says before sucking an angry mark onto the insides of her thighs. He does this over and over and over again, until her thighs sported various sizes of lovebites, along with the lower part of her belly. "Now why don't I give you what you want?" He suggests, and doesn't wait for her to answer. He pulls his fingers out carefully, before lowering her back down into the water, down, down until her pussy catches onto the head of his cock and she gasps and holds onto his shoulders and looks right into his eyes while she bit her lips. Sebastian was speechless from the vision before him, so he dives in and bites those lips instead, kissing them with his, and then sucking her bottom lip into his mouth.

The phoenix's eyes roll back again, as her fire dragon moved her down so the head of his cock popped into her pussy, making her jerk with the feel of it. She moans her delight into his mouth as he still had her bottom lip between his teeth. Sebastian keeps guiding her down, down, down on his cock, impaling her with hot, hot thickness and length and her legs trembled as she took it all like a champ. By the time she was flush upon his lap, she felt so full she was afraid she'd explode. 

At the same time, Sebastian's self-control was hanging onto its last straw as her pussy engulfed him whole. His cock twitched inside her soft hot wetness and all he could do was bury his face into her neck to hold himself back. "So good, so so good baby, gods you're making me go insane." He whispered before wondering why her neck bore no mark of him, and decides to fix just that, peppering her with kisses on the sensitive spot of her pulse, biting down over skin and flesh, leaving bite marks and hickeys as he moved his hips and hers, swiveling her along as she tilted her head in every way he coaxed her to willingly. She moaned and he groaned and soon the grinding turn into short thrusts, that went faster and harder as the seconds past. Sebastian slowly loses his own mind as his hips seemed to work on their own and he thrusts and fucks into her with no inhibition whatsoever soon after she makes out the words 'faster' and 'harder'. 

She, in return, latched her lips onto his neck, making him moan low and throatily against her while giving her access to his neck like she did for him. The phoenix absolutely loved this, knowing now that he belonged to her as much as she belonged to him and she didn't waste the opportunity and left her own lovebites anywhere her lips could reach. But this doesn't last very long because soon she's being pushed against the riverbank, fucked mercilessly and releasing loud moans that threatened to scare the birds perched and sleeping up their trees, as her dragon fucked her brains out, his grip on her hips bruising, his panting captivating, the way his muscles bulged and pulled tight attracting her touch and lips. Her dragon was strong, and he was here. The phoenix knows that she'd gladly feed him every time he hungers for her. "Mine," he growls, possessive and mindless, running on sheer instinct now.

"Yours. All yours," she replies, gaining a growl that was gentler, almost like a purr from him. 

"Gods I'm gonna come," he growls as she met him with every thrust and she could feel it too, the heat climbing, her insides in flames. There it was again— liquid gold, right through her, making her bleed power and life like no other. Around them the water turned clearer, the trees healthier, ready to make their fruits more profound, the soil warmer with life.

Neither of them notices the spill of power though, because when he looks at her and presses their foreheads together as he fucked her against the moss covered walls of the river, the fast and relentless dragging of his big cock pushed into her harder now, and they could pay no mind to anything else than each other. "Ah, ah, ah, yes, y-yes, Seb- yes! Yes, oh Sebastian," she moaned wantonly. With another hard thrust she comes again, squeezing and spasming all over him, ducking her head into his neck and she milked him for his cum.

With a final thrust to the music of her 'ah, ah, ah's, Sebastian comes, spilling thick white ribbons into the deepest parts of her, filling her up to his heart's content. He almost manages to pull them both higher out the water with the force of his thrust, unable to control his reflex to bury himself as deep as she'd take him. He trembles and gasps a little more, groaning his contentment into her marked skin. His cock sputtered out a little more of his cum, before he's completely settled and sated, slowing his breath to the wet smoothness of the junction of her shoulder and neck. 

He hums his contentment against her skin, gently rubbing his stubble against her smooth skin, smiling when he sees goosebumps rise, but with no other action. So he looks up to see her face.

That's when he realizes his phoenix was fast asleep in his arms, worn out and glowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna do basic character explanation because I'm terrified y'all would get all confused: 1. Sebastian has that problematic left arm prob like Bucky because I couldn't help myself k? But instead of losing the arm, I just made it that it's cursed. 2. He had to leave his clan bec he was afraid his arm would make it easier for them to come back and track him down + endanger his clan, that's why Chris 'visits' him. 3. The phoenix (you *winkwink*) are pretty much the same except you have no family left and have been on the look out for other phoenixes for a while now and 4. As you've witnessed in this chapter, little birdie practically overflows with the gift of life and it spills out making all those nature magic shit I came up with so fuck yeah u go birdie!
> 
> That's pretty much it because I don't wanna give too much away so there <3
> 
> All the sarcastic love,  
> ~the Wolf


	8. She give me toothaches just from kissin' me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy moody fluff biatch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am waaaaay behind schedule because of how much I underestimated the brain juice a series required ugh
> 
> But weyhey hooray here's an update!
> 
> Thanks for everyone cause y'all are vv supportive af :*
> 
> This underwent less re-reading and checking than usual so I'm assuming I've more mistakes than usual so point it out when ya see it and I'll get to it at some point （〜^∇^)〜

Sebastian managed to eat most of the hog meat his phoenix had graciously gotten for them, saving a fourth and wrapping it in some leaves for when if she wakes up, she won't have to go about and search for food. Though laced with the taste of meat cooked too long, he ate so fast he almost choked; it was either he just very hungry for having missed a few meals, or she was a wonderous cook, all things considered. Sebastian thinks it was both. 

 

The fire dragon carries the phoenix up the mountain in record time, his warmth a well used advantage because he was able to keep the bird warm during the trek up. He's never been so grateful of his element as much as he was now that his arms was full of the beautiful thing, still aglow, still making him feel the full, clutching feeling in his chest and the flurry in his stomach. What was even happening? The dragon could only sigh his confusion, soon entering the cave. Once inside, the initial sleeping arrangement he's made in his head was realized to be a mistake; at first he thinks leaving the bird naked while they slept would be a good idea, but when he's laid her down so he could get himself into a position that would be comfortable for him once he's gotten her to lay on top of him (the hard, stony ground would be too cold for his bird, and might even injure her healing left arm. He was just being a good host, that's all), he gets a good look at her again, smooth skin and curves where they should be, hair dry and looking softer than ever, lips plump and pink and his brain remembers how nice they were against his own, between his teeth- Sebastian jumps to his feet so fast it was like he burned himself, the idea of getting burned so surreal that it was close to what he was feeling. He's never wanted anyone twice, and now he was half hard from just the sight of her. He knows that if he wants to manage a good night's sleep, he needs her clothed or he won't be able to keep his hands to himself.

 

Shuffling through his things, Sebastian digs out his thickest jumper, and because of how thick it was, the dragon had no use of such a constricting thing especially when he was technically a walking furnace so it still looked good as new and would thus serve its purpose well. Plus the colour would look good on his bird.

 

"What the fuck." He stops himself short as he was still holding the jumper up out of the trunk. "When the hell did I start caring about colour?" He scowls, before shutting the trunk, annoyed at the useless thoughts he was having. He should be worried about his kid sister being taken by the assholes that caused the curse of his damn arm. But here he was, doting over a bird just like Chris had said. 

 

He tells himself he'll just use the jumper to blanket over the bird and sleep on the other side of the cave to worry about his own life's affairs, but obviously the phoenix once again fucks with his plans because when he returns, he finds her curled tight into a ball, laid on her right side as she tries to wrap herself with her good arm while the other was left to relax and heal. 

 

This stupid bird.

 

He sighs again, loud and rumbly, before going through the tedious task of putting the sweater on her, letting him see just how much she swam in the large material and he feels heat swallow around his heart again. This was getting ridiculous but he was tired anyway, really, really tired, he reasons. The other side of the cave was too far from their spot now, and he really should be a good host to his visitor, even if she had a lot of faults. So before he could manage another idea, he lays down and pulls her up over on top of him, her own warmth calming him, as if it equalized the molten heat inside him.

 

The phoenix sighs contentedly, and Sebastian kisses the top of her head, before using one arm as his pillow, the other laying over the small of her back, before finally falling asleep. 

 

×××

 

She wakes up to the sound of the forest, happy and alive.

 

With her cheek pressed against the beating warmth of his heart, she smiles and curls a little more against him, before bringing her lips to kiss the jut of his collarbone. Thinking that it was still a little too early, maybe she could catch more time to sleep, she closes her eyes again and shifts, only to still when she feels something lengthy and hard pressing against her thigh. The phoenix holds her breath, thinking that it was a snake that managed to lose itself into her dragon's cave: a simple snake would be nothing if they were in their creature forms, but being in their human form would allow the venom to spread faster. Preparing herself to claw at the animal if need be, she gets as good as a stance she could from where she laid over him, but when she shifts and lifts her leg to see, it was just Sebastian's dick.

 

And he was hard again.

 

The phoenix slowly sits up then, tilting her head to the side as she occupied his lap, turning the waterfall of her long hair to that direction as well. She watches as the dragon's cock twitched and stood hard, flushed red. She remembers how he had told her last night he'd eat her, and don't get her wrong she knows she had been absolutely devoured the night before, but even she knows that that wasn't the kind of eating most referred to. Her dragon had filled her to the brim with his cock so seeing him hard again meant that "You're hungry again?" She asks, even if she knew the sleeping creature wouldn't answer. She bites the tip of her right hand's index finger, before deciding that she should just feed her dragon. She owed him a lot anyway, and with the clothing she was wearing that was so soft and warm, it would be rude to not give back.

 

With this in mind, she reaches up and wraps her hand around his cock and it was just enough to close around the thickness of it. She wasn't surprised by the size anymore, having been stretched open and filled by it last night. She was more impressed, if anything, and she moves her hand to the slow rhythm of his breathing. Her dragon groans and rumbles low, and at first she thinks she's hurt him, but then a blurb of white comes out from the tip. The phoenix remembers how he licked her up last night and thinks she could do that for him too, so she leans down and flattens her tongue over his slit and licks up the precum. It was slightly bitter, salty, a touch sweet, was very much like her dragon. She thinks then that it's a good thing, what she was doing with her hand, and uses both to move up and down his cock, pumping on the hardened length and starts sucking on the head once she notices he was giving out more of him. 

 

What the phoenix enjoys most though, was the sounds he made and how he pants clouds of light smoke. His hands curled and uncurled in an attempt to find purchase as she sucked more and more of him into her mouth. She doesn't manage much though, because he was evidently too big and he already had her whole mouth filled by a third of his cock but it doesn't discourage her enthusiastic sucking. He unconsciously begins thrusting shallowly and the phoenix feels hot between her legs. 

 

She fed him that way last night, letting him push this big cock into her pussy after he licked it up, so she assumes that that was how you eat someone completely. Smiling to herself with how she figured things out so quickly, she lifts her big jumper up to her chest to enable her to see better, moving up until she's left his lap and was now hovering over his cock, before letting the tip catch her entrance, making the bird mewl softly to herself, then slowly lowering her hips, down, down, down. "Oh," she breathes out, barely halfway his length and bites her lip, before continuing to impale herself on his thick long cock. By the time she's flush against his hips, she was panting and her legs were trembling and the head of Sebastian's cock pressed hard against the sweet spot inside her. It felt as if he was in deeper, and the bird wonders if that was even possible. "Ohh," she moans, hands pressed flat against his abs, ridged and hard beneath her small fingers, making her bite her lip. She believes the word 'sexy' is what she could describe him as, although he's only heard those words spoken by the humans. "Sebastian," she whines, eyes filling with tears of the intensity of the feeling, slowly swirling her hips. 

 

It was the call of his name that wakes him up completely, making him realize that the delicious dirty dream he was having wasn't a dream at all. It was real, and his phoenix was now riding his cock as she bit her lips red. "Birdie? What the- what are you..?" He stutters, hypnotized by the swirl of her lips and the exposed skin of her belly. 

 

"Thought you wanted to eat me again," she says with a smile. It made his cock twitch again and relieve more of what little control he had so early in the morning. "You were hard and I thought-" she gasps when he gives a swift, short thrust up. "I thought you wanna eat me like you did last night," 

 

This bird will be the death of him, he just knows it. Her naïveté only made his blood thrum louder just beneath his skin. He wonders what else he could teach his bird. "Move your hips then." Sebastian says, lifting himself by his elbows to watch her, his muscles bulging due to the flex of his arms. "Let me suck on your tits while you bounce and ride my dick so I can eat you properly." the dragon says, the dirty talk seeming to turn not only him on, but also his very beautiful companion.

 

The phoenix does just as she was told, and begins to lift her hips up before dropping it down, moaning slowly as she went. She leans forward towards Sebastian hot mouth and gasps sharply when he sucks a puckered nipple into his mouth, humming as he did and it made the phoenix's trembling double in strength while she watched him watching her as he swirled his tongue around the teased bud. She lets her head loll back as she bit her lips red, the long cascade of her hair a soft tickling on the skin above his knees. 

 

Sebastian hums in satisfaction when the bird tosses her hair back to expose her perfectly marked up throat, down to the hollow of it, then to the center of her chest where a big reddened lovebite stood proud over her skin. Quite a job well done, if he does says so himself. But coming back to the task at hand, and by that he means his own hands now cupping her perfect plump ass as he sat up proper and her hands held tight onto his shoulders, he didn't think his cock could take much more of the slick heat that was her tight little pussy, so he decides that time was of the essence and she had to come first. He may have always been a one time lover for all the girls he'd taken to bed before, but he took pride in pleasuring them all beyond words. Now since this bird was the first one he's ever had twice in a row, he would deliver much more. With this in mind, he releases his grip on her ass, causing her to drop suddenly onto his cock and squeal. He grins and kisses the center of her chest to appease her surprise, smirking up at her glassy dark eyes and he thrusts up just to see them go wider and her mouth to form a perfect rosy 'O' while wrapping both large hands around her middle. She was small enough that it was almost possible that he touched his thumb and middle finger on one had with the other and it was both adorable and a relief, because she was that small that it worried him if he ever took his eyes off her. Not that he worried about her when he can't see her. He takes her by surprise again when she pulls her up off him and lays her down swiftly onto the space he was laid down on all night and was fortunately still warm, down on her belly with her arms bent to give her leverage to look back with her ass up in the air. 

 

"Sebastian? What's going on?" She asks, voice throaty and dazed. He swallows as he stroked his wet cock and moved behind her, imagining what it would be like to fuck her mouth proper, right down her throat and really fuck up her voice. Even the simple thought of her drove his years harder. Plus, her ignorance proved blissful- she was curious yet she had a flare of fight in her, unlike that annoying dramatic innocence so many girls portrayed before the dragon made them come.

 

"The usual," he shrugs, smirking charmingly at her, right hand running the path of her dipped spine from her shoulders to her ass. He grips the mounds of flesh and gets in position. "Just gonna fuck you real good." He says and slides all the way in. Sebastian grips his phoenix firmly by the ass, preventing her from scooting forwards and away from him.

 

The phoenix moans long and high when he fills her up again. "Seb-aaahhh!" Her pussy lips quivered around the stretch of his cock while he rammed inside her, right up the sweet spot he seemed to always find. Her arms went tight and stiff, effectively letting her stay up on all fours from the sensations of the push and pull, before they both bend by the elbows and she falls cushioned by them. Her fire dragon continued to fuck the chant of "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" out of her like it was something they've done and practiced many times before.

 

Sebastian's skin shimmered with a light sheet of sweat now, abs rippling and muscles flexing every time he thrusted into her pussy. He was growling now, smoke emerging with every pant as his hands overflowed with her flesh, his grip bruising but all he could think of was how good that was, allowing him to make sure that she was perfectly marked up as his. "This is fucking, baby." He growls low as his thrusts slowly lose its precision and carried more of his animalistic force, causing the bird to scream lengthier, dirtier moans. "And I'm the only one who can fuck you. Got it?" He asks.

 

The phoenix couldn't answer immediately of course; she means, who can when your being split open and strung tight by such a beautifully fearsome creature? But she seems to suddenly find her voice when Sebastian's hand meets her ass by a light spank. "Yes! Yes I got it!" She cries and it seemed like that was enough to satisfy her dragon because he returns her words with more furious thrusts and she could only take it, nothing but her ass raised high as he fucked her with all he had. "I-I'm-!" She tries to warn him, but couldn't find the right words. She doesn't really get a chance to either, because she's suddenly drowning in the wave of unspeakable pleasure and quivers beneath him, her mouth dropped open in a silent scream.

 

Sebastian couldn't hold it longer beyond his phoenix's orgasm before he shoots his thick load into her pussy, shoving into her as deep as he could go. "Fuck yeeeessss!" He growls as his hips canted in pulses as his cock sputtered out the last of his cum.

 

×××

 

Sebastian could have passed for a very intimidating predator as he scowled out of the cave entryway, brows furrowed and blue-grey eyes trained at a distance, if not for the phoenix who sat contentedly on his lap, munching away on the leftovers of their dinner last night and berries the dragon wordlessly (and quickly) went out to pick to bring back up to her. Needless to say, she was very much happy to be provided for, and pulled the fire dragon into a kiss that consequentially turned into a full on snog. Sebastian seemed to have completely lost all sense of his well-trained control over himself as he easily melted into her embrace and gave as much as he took. And mind you, he took quite a lot. If it wasn't for the growl her stomach made in protest, surely they would have done something more than just make out, but that was now a while ago and the bird's already managed to get through half of the meat and berries, while Sebastian opted to just swallow some fishes whole when he went down to pick berries in his dragon form for faster results. Whatever it was that was between them, it made being far from her feel like an annoying itch that only soured his mood with too much ease for it to be logical. Which caused their position now; with her happily munching on her breakfast while he scowled, annoyed with the fact that his— well, everything, seemed to be at peace with her on his lap with a veined muscly arm wrapped around her middle. 

 

The phoenix took her spot with no protests when the dragon pulled her to him. Why would she have any complaints when he's warmed her and fed her and fucked her? She smiles as she chews, cheeks puffing with the motion as she blushed along. She was also proud of herself to know that she made her moody companion sated and calm that she hummed softly as she ate, picking between bones and alternating with biting off meat and popping berries into her mouth. She huffs about a third of the way through her meal though, when she's unable to pick out the meat stuck between bones that she couldn't quite reach with neither teeth or fingers.

 

The dragon makes a rumbling sound as he rolled his eyes when he sees her struggle with it and takes the food from her hands and snapping the bones apart before handing it back to her. At least it was the only piece she struggled with, he thinks. He may or may not have saved the meatiest parts for her.

 

The phoenix beams as she took the pieces back and in thanks, picks out one of the biggest berries and reaches up to feed Sebastian. "Aaaah," she says and opens her mouth to cue her dragon to do the same.

 

Sebastian directs his scowl down at her but does as he's told anyway and opens his mouth as she slipped the berry in, but before she could withdraw, he nips her fingers too, trapping them between his teeth. She jumps a little in surprise, before giggling, causing a lopsided smile right out of Sebastian as he released her and chewed on the berry. 

 

She's quite the happy bird as they continued until their food was all gone and Sebastian had both arms wrapped around her with his chin resting over her right shoulder. "Want me to get you some more?" She asks him, turning her head just so and kissing his cheek.

 

Sebastian huffs his response and instead chooses to bury his face into her hair and neck instead of answering like proper individual just because he can. "No." He mumbles and she squeezes her hard when by whatever reason she found him funny. Stupid bird.

 

"Well okay then, Sebastian." She smiles and sighs softly, looking around the cave. "Don't you think a hammock would fit well in here? Right up those beams?" She asks, easily picturing the item hanging large and homey as it hung onto the spear-shaped rock beams jutting from the cave walls. "Or maybe a bed?" She suggests. She doesn't mind cuddling and sleeping over him all night long, but surely it isn't as comfortable as he says it is.

 

"No." He says, mostly just wanting to cause a rise in the phoenix. Surely no one was as patient as she, and that she wasn't even that patient and he wanted to test it out.

 

To Sebastian's disappointment, however, the phoenix only nods along with it knowing that she was no more than an intruder of his home and had no right to invoke any changes he was not comfortable with. "That's alright. Just don't want you getting achey anywhere." She says.

 

Oh. Oh. She wasn't thinking of beds for herself. It was for him. "You're such a stupid bird." He says and she laughs like it was meant to be a joke than an actual fact. "Yeah, a really stupid bird." He agrees with himself, while smiling against her shoulder. Then he realizes that so far, all he's called her was 'bird' and nothing else. "What's your name?" He finds himself asking as he pulled his face away to regard her with a curious gaze.

 

She stops then and starts to think, as if she too had forgotten her own name, but really she just wondered why the dragon didn't know, and why in the world she hadn't had the sense to tell him. "I'm (Y/N)." She says with a grin as she met his eyes.

 

"(Y/N)." He copies, wrapping his tongue around every letter, every syllable, mimicking the intonation of how she's said her name. It burns onto his brain like a brand. "Fits." He says and she continues on grinning. "Stupid name for a stupid bird." He follows, making her grin turn into the cutest pout and her eyes turn their gaze into a glare. It makes him bust out a laugh as she huffed but easily smiles to the sound of her dragon's laughter. 

 

"You're such a dumb lizard." She eventually retaliated and he scoffs good naturedly.

 

"Oh yeah?" He challenges and sees the mischief spark in her deep dark eyes.

 

"Yeah." She nods in affirmation, readying her posture for what was to come. It was safe to say she didn't stand a chance.

 

With how they were seated, Sebastian easily had the upper hand as she dug his fingers into her sides, wiggling them about. She puffs out sweet laughter and he grins as he cages her in between his arms and wraps his legs over hers to keep her in place as he continued. Her eyes brimmed with laughing tears as she struggled in his grip, before crying out "Sebastian! Stop! Sto—" laughing "Stop!"  And more laughing. 

 

"Who's the dumb lizard?" Sebastian laughs.

 

"You are," she manages between laughs. She wasnt going down without a fight, that's for sure. 

 

"Ha," Sebastian responds, but before he could attempt to raise his tickling, his skin suddenly prickles and he haphazardly rolls her down onto the ground, earning him an 'oof!' as he rose just as two large creatures landed in the mouth of his cave. Sebastian solidified his stand and prepared himself to attack if neccesary.

 

The voice that speaks up sounded smirking even without any visual support. "Looks like word was true. You do seem to have acquired a taste for pretty little birds,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But do you watch Supernatural because YAAASSS GUUUURL
> 
> Btw, this whole mess is also on Wattpad though I doubt that means anything but y'know. Just saying.
> 
> Disorganized thoughts are disorganized ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌
> 
> All the sarcastic love,  
> ~the Wolf


	9. When my time...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #Fieldtrip!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg this is so late but here it is anyway xD
> 
> I'm so so sorry for everyone who went and waited for this accursed update, life held me the fuck up and idek. This chapter was like, 3/4 finished loooooong ago, but the 1/4 bit took a whole lot of decision-making that i was invariably incapable of doing due to my lazy ass ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌ 
> 
> Anywhere, take this, all of you, and hopefully like it because ugh my writing mojo took a damn too early vacation 3
> 
> #unbetad #sorrynotsorry

The phoenix began to rise from where she had been rolled down on, and was already spilling her Gift to protect the dragon in front of her until he suddenly dropped his shoulders in a sign of recognition. "Scarlett." He says in form of greeting. The female name easily gets the phoenix's attention, excited to see a female dragon for once, so she quickly peeks from behind Sebastian and spots a beautiful redhead. 

 

"My," the lady dragon smiles when she sees the phoenix. "She definitely is quite the looker. And by the flood of presence she's spread out, I'm pretty sure she's trynna protect you." She adds, almost incredulous, and the bird blushes, guilty. 

 

"Sorry, I thought you were enemies." She says and the lady dragon turns her head to Chris, looking both pleasantly occupied and very much convinced. 

 

"You were actually telling the truth when you said she spoke like that." She chuckles. The bird really did sound like velvet comfort, something the redhead first doubted with how enthused Chris had been when she'd been shared with the bit of information about Sebastian's new acquaintance.

 

Sebastian, on the other hand, was not enjoying his interrupted time, and was back to scowling where he stood and making sure the bird got the point that she wasn't to go near either dragon. He was already thinking about biting Chris' hand off when he waved in an overly friendly way at his bird, and the stupid thing waved back. He wanted to fuck her against the cave walls to engrave right inside her that no one deserved her attention other than him.

 

"Hey! Hey, Sebastian! Don't space out while you're glaring at me man, it's scary." It was Chris, snapping his fingers in front of his face. How did he get that close? And where was his bird-?

 

"Oh wow!" He hears her voice already a few paces behind Chris. "You're warm too! You're a fire dragon as well?" The phoenix asked enthusiastically, pressing Scarlett's hand against her cheek and making the redhead laugh. She petted the bird's soft, long hair with her free hand as she allowed her to feel the warmth off her skin. 

 

"Yep. Just like Mr. Firey Pants over there." She teased, using a more childish tone as she play-pouted at Sebastian. Of course the phoenix's dragon easily takes the bait and growls right at her, nostrils flaring and puffing out smoke. It was safe to say Chris and Scarlett were very much amused at the overt display of possessiveness their usually grumpily passive friend showed.

 

This was unappreciated, though, by said dragon and he just pulls the bird out of Scarlett's grasp and tucks her to his side. She casually hooks her arm around his waist and he berates himself for calming down so fast with just her touch. But he overrides the want to just pull her to his chest and nuzzle her hair and instead favours the idea of asking "Why are you here?"

 

Chris sighs and little snowflakes formed from his breath; a clear sign he had been working harder than usual, tired and already worn out that his human form isn't bothering to keep his element inside of it in favour of just keeping him going. "We've found the snitch." He says, causing Sebastian's brows to furrow.

 

"What snitch?" 

 

Scarlett decided that she didn't want to be explaining while she stood, so she gracelessly sits on the floor, spreading her legs out with a puff of breath. "Apparently, there's a group, kind of some stupid cult or organization that humans have where they befriend creatures while leeching off of them behind their backs." She says and the bird stiffens minutely, unnoticed by Sebastian because he was now focused on what the redhead was explaining. "Now, remember Henry? Old man, sold pottery?" She asks. Of course Sebastian did. The man had been there since he was a kid. He nods his confirmation. "He's the snitch. He knows we've been attacked before, right?" she says, sparing his left arm a look before continuing. "And it seems that because you left and the coven that hunted us can't use you to track the clan, they used that fucker instead. He kept his weekly visits even when you left, but the week Silvia was taken, old man Henry disappeared like smoke. We dug around and found their organization already in shambles by the same coven that got to us, obviously in an attempt to cover their tracks."

 

"You're telling me we're dealing with two groups, one with ambitious humans and the other with ambitious fucking witches and now the human cult is either dead or hiding and the coven's gotten to my sister?" He asks in a steady stream of distaste, shared by all four creatures in the cave. Humanity clearly had its head up its ass, if the dragon was to say so himself. When he gets a nod, he continues. "Then what would a hiding snitch have for us? What if it's all a trap?" He asks, all too familiar with the workings of a trap now that he was given the bit of information about Henry's traitorous crime.

 

Scarlett breathes out her own puff of smoke and leans against the cave wall. "We've been tagging him. There's people like him, survivors of their organization, and we've found that they're all hungry for blood of the coven that fucked them all up." She explained.

 

"So it's safe to say they're pissed and won't be teaming up with the coven soon." Chris shrugs, mimicking Scarlett as he too slid against the wall and sprawled on the floor. "They know of plenty places where the coven had been and possibly where they could be right now. Other than charm and their extensive knowledge of creature habits, Henry and his groupie would be easier to handle and wring dry than try to attack the coven immediately." He shrugs.

 

"Now, do you wanna come with or what?" Scarlett asks finally, popping her neck. The bird would have found it a curious sound because she had never attempted to pop her own joints, but she stayed quiet as she swallowed down the dawning that her line, so very quite possibly, too had been adversely affected by the traitorous organization that this Henry person was with. Anger and questions bubbled up inside her, doubled by the indescribable pain in knowing that it was someone's willing hand that caused her to lose her family and friends. She swallows thickly and holds in her tears when Sebastian spoke.

 

"Of course I am. But I can't be too close with you, they'll find me." Sebastian frowned, though his voice sounded sure. Chris gives a knowing smirk and it catches the male fire dragon's attention.

 

"What if we told you we have a fix for that?" The blond asks, causing Sebastian to just scowl at him, demanding him to just get going with it. "Well we talked to Samuel," he explains, referring to their highest elder in the clan. "And he told us of what a phoenix can do."

 

Sebastian frowns at the mention of the bird, but before he could argue that his phoenix will have nothing to do with any of this, she speaks up. "And?"

 

"And if his thoughts were right, it would seem like you've given him a part of your Gift in the form of an Embrace." Chris says.

 

Great. Another thing he needs explaining to hear. Sebastian really doesn't have the patience for all this talk. "What the fuck does that even mean?"

 

"It means that a phoenix has chosen to protect you. That's what the Embrace is, a shield. Anything that would harm you in discretion or insidiously, anything that would go usually unnoticed would be blocked by the Embrace." It was the phoenix who says this, and she felt kind of dumb to have forgotten that this was possible. She looks up sharply, buzzing with energy. "That means my Gift is preventing any form of power to connect with Sebastian's curse!" 

 

"Bingo." 

 

"Smart birdie you got here, Bash." Scarlett grinned but Sebastian wasn't exactly lenient enough for this decision.

 

"You can't come with us." Is what he chooses to start with. "You just got better, you can't fly as high as we would." He tells her, facing her fully now.

 

"I can carry her on my back." Chris chimes in, looking around the cave knowing that he would get a glare from Sebastian, but honestly he doesn't care. He doesn't share the same overly protective sentiment the fire dragon did, trusting that the bird would be strong enough to protect herself if need be. 

 

"It will be tiring and dangerous." Sebastian tries once more to weaken the resilience that now glowed strong in his phoenix's eyes. He thinks that she was once again encompassed by her instinct to care and nurture and he didn't want to be the reason why she would eventually die from something they could not hold back. He wouldn't be able to stand the guilt.

 

But her reasons were more than just caring for her dragon. It was for the sake of finding answers, but she didn't need to have everyone else carry her own mission for her- they didn't need to know. "I can take it." She says resolutely, before smiling to comfort the blue-grey eyed man in front of her. "I took you, so I'm sure I can take a lot." She smirks.

 

This gets Sebastian blushing right up to the tips of his ears and sending the visiting dragons into a fit of loud laughter as the fire dragon tried to control himself to not ravage his big-talking bird. Such strong words for someone who had bird bones. He's trying his best not to get too turned on. "You don't have clothes to travel in." He protests. "We'll end up in villages surely, and I won't have you walking around naked or just in my shirt." 

 

Scarlett grins and holds up one of the rucksacks she brought in her person. "I got her clothes." She says triumphantly. It dawns on the male fire dragon that his friends came here sure that they would have the allowance that the phoenix's Embrace could provide and he was not at all happy with how they obviously planned this so fucking well.

 

But Sebastian had long since lost the argument and his bird walks past him to take the rucksack and thank the redhead for it. "I'll change and we can get going." She says simply and leans up to press a kiss onto Sebastian's cheek. "We'll be alright, dear. Get ready, yeah? Better get to where we're going before dark." Then she vacates the main cave in favour of the smaller hollows deeper within to change where her dragon's clothes trunk was.

 

Sebastian could only sigh and drop his shoulders, the unwillingness to let his gentle little bird witness whatever treacherous things they'd encounter weighed heavily upon them but there was no more that he could do now than to allow what was to come and just make sure he'd be there to protect her. "Fuck this shit." He grumbles as he stalked to a carved-in shelf across the room to grab his boots, always at the ready if he needed them. "I'm gonna burn them all to ashes when we find 'em." 

 

Scarlett snorts in agreement and blows smoke out of her mouth, possibly a fire dragon's habit. "I second that." She says. "But you know what else you can do after we finish this mission?" She asks, keeping a straight face. The redhead waits until the male fire dragon turned his attention to her before she smirked. "Mate with your phoenix." And wow, she didn't expect Sebastian would actually blush again. Chris, who was already halfway to sleep while they talked, spared him a look and couldn't help but laugh as well. 

 

"Fuck the both of you," Sebastian growled at them, throwing the nearest stone he could get his hands on. 

 

Chris smirks and easily catches the stone. "I'm pretty sure you'd rather fuck her," he says.

 

Since he now had both feet stuck into his boots and was all laced up, Sebastian deemed it timely to march up to his friends to have a go at strangling the both of them, until the phoenix spoke up. 

 

"'M ready," she called as she stepped back into the main cave, decked in a simple pair of trousers, leather boots much like Scarlett's own, a long sleeved shirt beneath a corset-like vest. "Plus I filled this bag with all the weapons I thought we could use and some of your extra clothes." She tells him, seeing that all her dragon did was stare. "Did I put them on the wrong way?"

 

Floored was an understatement for Sebastian's brain at the moment; he'd never seen someone look this good in human clothing. She filled the trousers so well, the vest hugging her waist just right, she even pulled her hair back. He was so close to just fucking her right there if Chris hadn't clapped his back. "Nah birdie, you look great." He says, and Sebastian immediately turns from engrossed to possessive in less than two seconds, glaring right at the ice dragon who raises his hands in surrender.

 

"You're getting out of hand." Scarlett comments when she spots his brand new glare, snorting while the bird walked towards her so she could fix a few loose laces of her vest. "Alright, let's get the hell outta here before lover boy strangles us for breathing the same air as his bird." And she transforms into her dragon, talons clutching her own rucksack, before taking flight. Chris follows suit.

 

The phoenix watched in awe as the two took to the skies and was about to change her own form as well but she was yanked back onto her dragon's solid chest. He hugs her tight and she melts right against his warmth. "You better behave and not get into trouble, bird." He rumbles and she hums.

 

"I won't." She promises him, but this wasn't quite enough for Sebastian and he pulls away enough to be able to cup her face and press their foreheads together. 

 

"This isn't a joke, (Y/N). You see what they did to my arm. They might... I don't know what could happen to you if they get-"

 

"Stop." She interrupts him and mimics his posture, pressing her own hands against his cheeks. "We'll be okay. Have faith in me, dear dragon. We'll be okay." She promises him with a kiss on his lips. Sebastian savours this like a cold drink of water and she pulls away. 

 

He huffs and kisses her lips again for good measure before handing his own rucksack to her. "You'll get on my back." He says, as much as he wanted to see her finally take flight. He didn't want her to push her luck with her newly healed arm. 

 

The phoenix thinks it's better to agree with her dragon, knowing that if she argued, they'll only take longer and she won't win this one anyway. She watches as his magnificent scales emerged, and he grew several storeys high, keeping his form hunched low so as not to cause the stalactites to shoot down from the ceiling of the cave. He turns his horned, massive head towards her and gestures for her to climb aboard.

 

The flight that ensued was glorious.

 

×××

 

The inn they had booked once they've arrived at the target village was homey, but small. The three dragons were mildly unimpressed with the size, their auras easily feeling muddled into one confined space and Scarlett had to open the windows as soon as she could or they would have had to tear the room into pieces.

 

"Why did we even stay here?" Sebastian grumbled and took one of the small (to him anyway) beds, sitting the bird down on his lap as he went. She goes without a protest, leaning back and stretching her legs. Unconsciously she spreads her Gift, easing the dragon auras surrounding her. 

 

Scarlett was grateful for this, being the only one who was able to pick up the sudden shift of the sensations and smiles at the bird. "Because this is where the old man slinked off to. It's pointless to start somewhere else." And proceeds to fondly roll her eyes, in which Sebastian takes great annoyance with. 

 

With a snark remark hanging loose upon his tongue, the male fire dragon opens his mouth only to be cut short from the conversation as the phoenix speaks up. "So what should we do now? Do you have a plan or shall we scout the surroundings first?" She asks.

 

It was Chris who responds for them. "We already mapped out the places he's frequented." He grins, and the bird now knows that this is why they had been so tired when they came to gather her and her dragon. "Now the only thing we've got to do is rest and wait for sundown," he adds, and the word wait easily gets Sebastian's attention again.

 

"Why the fuck do we have to fuckin' wait?" He demands, and even the phoenix rolls her eyes at her dragon's antics. It was safe to say they were all quite tired.

 

"Because he frequents a brothel at nightfall, and it would be easier to catch him then when not so many passersby are upon the streets." Scarlett says. "Plus, we'll be shrouded in the shadows where he cannot take the upper hand from us. This plan is not one to fail."

 

Something doesn't sit right with the male fire dragon and he sets both dragons with a stony stare. "Then who shall we have to lure the old man and catch him?"

 

The phoenix easily catches onto the question then and simply sighs when she knows that her dragon would put up more than just a fight, and she didn't need any of that right now. She came along to get her answers, to find out what happened to her family and friends and all of those she could have found years ago. So if she has to use an underhanded tactic to get a move on with the pace they're going, so be it. "I think we all know the answer to that," she begins. "So may I request that you two lovely dragons vacate the room for the time being? Sebastian and I need to discuss things before we will be able to successfully proceed." She smiles warmly.

 

Both dragons were relieved beyond belief at what the phoenix said and nod their agreement before departing from the room. At this point Sebastian was already feeling the unnerving sense that he wouldn't be getting what he wants, and that there was more than a bitter kick at the back of his tongue in the knowledge that it won't be just his desires set aside, but also the foolish bird he's foolishly tended back to health — as much as he could tend to anyone anyway. "No." He says sternly, sounding angry. His reins over his emotions were easily dwindling and it wouldn't be long before he snapped. The phoenix should be able to identify this as a clear sign to relent, and this is what Sebastian relied on the most. "You will not be used bait." He says, refusing before there was any proposition laid out for him. 

 

The phoenix of course catches on easily with the bite of her dragon's spiking anger, but instead of pleading and giving in as she would most likely be doing on a more normal situation (as normal as the two of them could get), she offers him a look of amusement, eyes dancing merrily between her feathery lashes while her lips demonstrated something akin to almost a smile, but not quite. 

 

It was that look that got to Sebastian the most; the bird didn't only showcased to disobeying him, but also had the audacity to look very much amused in how the gears were turning for them. He grits his teeth as he watched her with a glare as she propped herself up proper on the bed they were to share, folding her legs beneath her neatly, and sitting with all the grace she always seemed to have an abundance of. "What part of no do you not get, bird? You. Are. Not. Going. To. Be. Bait." He chews out for her. Then he catches that look that crosses over her eyes, and suddenly gets the need to swallow as if he were thirsty.

 

The phoenix gives the dragon a slow blink and smiles slowly, lips parting into a soft grin, before beginning to crawl, vacating her spot on the foot of the bed, looking like every bit of a prowling tiger she was not. "Are you sure, Sebastian?" She purrs, tilting her head. She holds her laughter in when the dragon regarded hastily pushes himself away from her and further up the bed, pressing his back against the headboard.

 

"I'm sure." Sebastian responds, though his voice sounded much more gruff than before, strained but not from the anger, far, far from it actually. "Stay where you are bird. You won't have your way with this this one." He says, firm. "It's dangerous, if you hadn't realized that yet. And you're tiny for the love of the heavens! If he gets—" but he doesn't manage to end his rant for the phoenix had hauled herself right between his powerful legs, lodging there as she casually threw open her own and draped them over his thighs. Now this was dangerous, and Sebastian's arousal was proving to be quite the adversary against getting his bird to do as he bids. She smiled up at him, bright and mischievous and he reels as he swallows thickly, hands twitching where they flattened on the mattress upon the bed, as he wills himself not to grab her by her long dark hair and yank to expose the expanse of her delicious neck and ravage her then and there. It was a battle he was losing quite easily. "No, bird." He says again, voice raspier than he wanted it to be.

 

The phoenix just smiles brightly up at him, and unlike her dragon, she had no problem with her hands, raising them up against his sturdy chest and hums in approval, happy to acknowledge the strength unbridled beneath the skin. "You know you'll have to let me, Sebastian." She croons sweetly, batting her thick, featherlight lashes at him as he scowled at her full force. The phoenix stiffles a chuckle at her dragon's attempt at intimidating her. "And I know that it can be dangerous." She adds, watching the steel-blue eyes storm over in a fury, a darkness falling over his face. She sighs and motions closer, straddling the man completely now as she wrapped delicate arms around his broad shoulders. "But I also know that this is the best chance we've got to get to your sister, and to get rid of everyone trying to hurt us." 

 

The fire dragon knew what he had to say next, to simply put his foot down like he's had many times over in the past and get his way, but as the phoenix in his lap shifted around and soft lips met the hot skin of his neck, all he manages is a delighted shiver and a groan into her soft, downy hair. "Y/n," he huffs, slight smoke out of his mouth as the furnace within him burned, a large hand engulfing the expanse of the small of her back while another glided up between her shoulder blades before grasping her neck. "I don't want you hurt," he admits gruffly, hoping the density of her hair hid his words. A moan follows this, as teeth nibbled over where his pulse was strongest before she latches onto skin warm against her lips and sucks a mark alike the ones that littered her body, fading but still from him.

 

"I'll keep safe," she promises cheerfully, pulling back and smiling sweetly as she always does with him. "But because I know you'll let me go," the bird says cheekily. "I'm going to thank you in advance."

 

Sebastian, as stubborn as ever, didn't want to accept the fact that he would indeed let her go because she wanted to, so his scowl comes back full force before he jolts in surprise when he feels her hand come over the bulge quite proud beneath the material of his trousers. "The fuck're you doing?" He demands, but finds himself unable to stop her as she pressed and squeezed around him gently. 

 

She tilts her head, eyes on the prize, as she undid the drawstrings that held up her dragon's trousers and hooks two slender fingers around the waistband. "Well? Are you refusing my thanks for your permission in letting me go, or will you raise your bum so we can do this?" The phoenix asks, enjoying the look of utter resistance in her dragon's face even when he lifted his hips. All he had missing were arms crossed and he'd complete the look of a petulant child. She gives a predatory smirk, one that often spread all over Sebastian's own lips, before wrapping a small hand around the cock standing proud in front of her.

 

"I haven't done this before," she admits. "So guide me through it yeah? And my apologies in advance if I catch you with my teeth."

 

Of all the dangers that Sebastian has faced through his years as a beast feared by many, he's never had this much trouble breathing, not until his eyes met hers as she laid like all the graces of the earth between his legs, parting the valleys to make a river of pure indulgence. He feels like he's going to choke yet he's never wanted to keep going more than he did now. 

 

The phoenix wasn't nervous per say, although if one was to hear her heart as it raced and rattled within her chest they would beg to differ. Excited, though, is a word more fitting to describe the slightest shake in her hands as she swallows shallowly to reveal the hardness of her dragon's cock. Unconsciously, she licks her lips, before looking up at her dragon through the curtain of her lashes. She smiles sweetly as she watched him attempt to school his features, blue-grey eyes trained on what her hands would do next. She watches with mirth as he flattens the look on his face while her hands traveled to the creases where strong legs met the rest of his body, and stifles a laugh when she swiftly grips his length and he almost chokes on the gasp he takes. "Fuck! Bird, what the fuck!" He hisses, tensing up, before slumping against the headboard to the sound of her sweet giggling.

 

Of course Sebastian had not taken to this lightly, and glared at the phoenix, a warning heavy on his tongue and he was just about to give her a piece of his mind when she grins devilishly at him before swooping down to flatten her tongue against the leaking head of his cock. The dragon moans long and loud, carding the scaled fingers of his left arm through the softness of her hair, careful with his claws so as not to hurt the beautiful thing. Absently he thinks that her hair would melt over the palm of his hands as it reminded him of freshly churned butter, hell, every part of her he feared would simply melt over and beyond him, that he could not grasp her the way he does now. Forcibly, he pushes the thought of never having her again to the furthest recesses of his mind. He ignores the sting it had provided as well.

 

The phoenix, unaware of the thoughts her dragon had, continued with the slow licks over the head, tasting the bittersweetness of her dragon, before sending her eyes up at him. They lock eyes quick, the phoenix preening within at how easily her dragon sensed her, before she slowly slithered her tongue underneath the cockhead, then past her teeth, before taking the whole of the tip into her mouth and sucking. 

 

The response that came was more an involuntary reaction than anything: a sudden jolt of his hips. Sebastian's grip tightens, and he could almost feel her purr from beneath his hand. He was mildly shaking now, as she sucked his dick noisily, obviously doing this purposely so as he'd have no escape from the sensations that she was burning alive with her tongue and mouth. "You're— you're good at this," he gruffs out, pushing hair away from her face so as he could see her. It was a mistake, because the exact same moment her face was clear in his line of sight, she took in another inch of his cock. He knew he was big, he wasn't human so to expect him to be 'normal sized' would be foolish, and yet this tiny creature was going at him like a champ. " _Why_ are you good at this?" He demands, the thought dawning on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How'd it go? Comment your thoughts ╥﹏╥ AND THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO SUPPORTS THIS FIC aaaaand have a fantabulous day!!!
> 
> ~The Wolf


	10. ...Comes around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blowjobs, boobies, and boom!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idek anymore because this chapter has been sitting silly for like a week, and I just finished it in less that two hours. My writing mojo is just so sporadic wtf
> 
> Anyway, #BlessUp because yo main bitch just updated yasssssss xoxo

 

Knowing where this would lead to if she played around his words, the phoenix decides that it would be best that she relayed him the truth. She pulls off him, smiling at the quiet whine in the back of his throat, before wrapping her right hand around his girth and pumping. "I once ended up in a small town, quite similar to this one. Mildly injured, I got around to find food and shelter and a pretty lady found me. She worked at a brothel." She says before experimentally flicking her wrist, getting a lovely moan from her dragon in return. Satisfied, she continued. "She was very sweet, had gone and given me her bed for the night, gave me food and water. We talked for some time, and exchanged a few of our ways." She says, remembering how he'd taught her how to shop for the best fruits and vegetables in the market. "And she taught me how to do this." She says and gestures at Sebastian's dick. "I suppose she taught me well, with how you're reacting." She grins.

 

Of course the fire dragon would not go down without a fight, so he protests. "Don't get ahead of yourself," he grumbles. It proves no match though, for the moment his phoenix bends down again, she takes him back into her mouth and Sebastian moans long and loud as he slumps back against the head board.

 

It wasn't all that hard to take the dragon in her mouth, for she could easily tell what he liked most and least. Now as she was halfway down his length, her throat working around him as her tongue swiped the underside of his cock, the phoenix had listed that Sebastian greatly enjoyed swift flicks of her tongue, followed by swallowing around him, while her hands massaged his balls. She could feel the spit drip from her chin but the pretty lady before had told her that it was fine, so she carries on.

 

Tears started to prickle her eyes when she tries to get deeper though, but by now Sebastian was dutifully twitching heavily in her mouth, and he was moaning unabashed, so it would be such a waste to give up now. The phoenix lets her eyes roam up the hills and planes of her dragon's body, and soon her hands follow the trail, slowly up his legs and over the jut of his hipbones, then to the strength of his abdomen. She feels him tense and relax there, feels his warmth from underneath. She gets him deeper, and deeper into her mouth, gagging and swallowing as she went, eyes shutting tight until her lips meet the base of his cock and there was barely any room in her mouth for air. She looks up, hums around the dick inside her mouth, before slowly reeling away.

 

Sebastian releases a growl deep within his chest when she pulls off and smiles at him. At this point, he was so turned on that he'd plow into that mouth if she continued with her teasing. Before he could resort to this though, she leans over him and kisses the tip of his cock, before kissing up his stomach, over the ridges of strong muscles there, and the crevices in between, then up his chest, right over his heart, up his throat. She playfully sucks on his Adam's apple, before turning to give his jawline peppered kisses. When she gets to his ear, she smiles to herself, steadying her position with her hands over his broad shoulders before whispering, "Wanna fuck my mouth?" She gets a loud swallow in return before giggling and moving back down his body, back between his legs, and opening up her mouth.

 

Sebastian was barely holding onto the little bit of sanity he had left as his bird slowly slipped back down his body, hands smoothening themselves over the ridges of his well-toned built. "That damn mouth of yours," he complains as he cards both his clawed, scaled hand and flesh hand through her ever soft hair. He wonders for a second if it ever felt even the slightest bit coarse or overly knotted as his would sometimes,but decides that he would not let that happen.

 

She grins simply, the playfully proud glint in her eyes both exciting and annoying her dragon to no end. "I've learned from the best, didn't I darling?" She hums and nuzzles back against his proud cock, purposely not opening her mouth since he hasn't said anything yet. She would draw this out as far as she could, in dire need to make sure she'd be able to distract him well enough so that he would not put up another argument after. It was a lovely feeling taking care of him, but she could not overlook why they were here.

 

"I'd kill ya if y'got that from anyone else," he threatens emptily, before coaxing her pliant mouth open, enamoured by the rosy shade of her lips as they made way for his cock to slip back into her hot, wet mouth, moaning as he slowly fitted himself between the sensations of all she could offer, pausing as she gagged around his girth. "Are you sure you can take it?" He asks her, caressing her cheeks with both thumbs, loving the warmth that radiated from there.

 

The phoenix rolls her eyes playfully as she pulls off of him, a string of spit lewdly hanging from her lips to the tip to his dick. "You know that I do not offer what I cannot provide, darling. Fuck my mouth, cum down my throat, do as you will. I'm yours." 

 

Triggers were really difficult to handle, in all honesty, because they never really give you any warning. It's safe to say that when Sebastian's bird said the words, he's lost his shit. He growls hungrily and grabs her face once again, pushing his long, thick cock past her lips again, feeling the length pulse inside her mouth once he's pushed himself fully into her mouth, foregoing her gagging and just continuing to fuck into her. He thrusts slowly, one, two, before pushing hard and deep and closes his eyes every time her throat closes around his dick. There's smoke coming out of his nostrils, and a rising heat in his belly. He couldn't believe how quickly she made him want to cum. She'd be the death of him.

 

Through the tears, the phoenix's eyes glowed, alight by the joy of slowly reeling her dragon into her plans. For a moment it seemed all too manipulative, but for a mystical bird who's both borne from playfulness and a nurturing nature, her guilt retardates itself faster than she could blink away the hot tears that clouded her vision of the handsome man above him— and oh what a sight Sebastian was; sweat has begun to bead over the crease of his brows now, down his temples, over the line of his neck pulled taut as he growled himself into a frenzy, teeth sharp and on display, smoke drifting upwards like a sacrifice made to the gods, and his perspiration slid down over the toned muscles of his body, over his pecs and abdomen compact with six ridges of pronounced strength. It was safe to say the phoenix found no will to slow down her beautiful beast. She smiles as much as anyone could with a big fat cock down their throats and suddenly surges forward just as he was pulling out and constricts her throat tight around his massive girth.

 

Sebastian growls wildly. "Fucking hell! Gods, (Y/N)! Are you— fuck, are you," he gasps as the phoenix continued her assault and he's shaking now, feeling it from the hands laced tight into her hair. He breathes slow, trying to regain his composure, and looks down with his blue-grey eyes blown wide and so alive. "Are you trynna fuckin' kill me, bird?" He grunts, before flattening the palm of his hand over the back of the phoenix's head and pushes her down so she was flush against him, choking on his dick. He watches, drowning in the pleasure that was her, as her eyes roll back from the reflexes of her body being overridden, her hands flying up to put pressure over the creases where his legs met the rest of him.

 

He keeps his bird where she was until he could feel her breath shorten, then pulls her off his length to let her gasp for breath. She blinks blearily at him, behind the thin walls of tears beneaths beautiful, absolutely marvelous, eyes, her tongue hanging out and flicking up against the engorged tip of his cock, a line of spit hanging from her lip down to the base of his cock. He keeps a grip on her hair while he used his other hand to squeeze the base of his cock before moving it sidewards to smear spit and precum across her beautiful face. 

 

It was obscene.

 

He was addicted.

 

"Open," he commands, watches as his relaxed bird widens her tiny mouth again, tongue still stuck out like a welcoming invitation that he takes oh so willingly. He slides in slow, not noticing how the rest of his body slid down as he did, so now he laid over the mattress more than he rested against the headboard. He flattens her pretty hands more where they've been resting before retrieving his hold to make support with the use of his elbows.

 

The phoenix watches as she sucked enthusiastically how her dragon's eyes trained only on her and at what she did, preened under the undivided attention and made a point to better her ministrations, not that they even needed much of that, she thinks, by the pulse of his heavy cock on her tongue. She watches as he pants, clouds of smoke into the air, catching his breath before his hips begin to roll. Slow at first, then gaining speed. Faster, faster until she was gagging again. His ass lifting off the bed now every time he would fuck into her mouth, her gagging that had minimized now only added to his pleasure and she kept her hands on him to keep her in place as he thrusted wildly, working himself so close over the edge. She watched as his biceps bulged as he supported his weight every time he'd lift his hips, watched as his abdominal muscles contracted around beads of sweat, watched as she sucked as hard as she could and his thrusts stuttered and he howled high to the sky, hands flying up to her hair to keep her there as he came down her slender throat, body bent like a bow as his orgasm envelopes him and sears him.

 

×××

 

Sebastian is being stupid, Chris thinks, starting to get cranky as he was tired because the fire dragon just had to be 'convinced' for an hour before he let the pretty bird go.

 

He watches as Sebastian paced back and forth in their cramped room obviously not made for the gargantuan aura of a dragon, let alone three of them. Spacious though, if they were just humans. But they weren't, and he was getting irritated even more by his full-on denying-that-he-cares-about-the-phoenix friend. Before he could get a word out about how he's going to strangle the man if he doesn't fucking stop his fucking pacing, Scarlett's head pops into a window and calls them. "Let's go!" She says and gestures with her hand, as the phoenix waves at them, her hair down and lips tinted red. She wore a long cloak, hiding everything but her head.

 

Chris thanked all the gods for Scarlett and how bright she was. Both him and Sebastian would either be at each other's throats or be knocked out by the bird's Gift (if she so choose to sfun them both) if she wasn't around. Sebastian though, was now beyond help, and runs to the window. "Scarlett! Why the fuck are you outside!" He practically yelled at her. Both women slapped a hand over his big mouth and Chris would have laughed if he wasn't so tired. 

 

"Because all four of us know that if I delivered her in there, you'd never let her out. You're that kind of stupid." She deadpans.

 

"I'm not stupid!" The fire dragon cries.

 

"Yes," his friends respond. "Yes you are."

 

Sebastian turns to his bird to request support but the little traitor only shrugs and smiles sweetly. "Sometimes you are, dear. But I know you mean well." She says.

 

Sebastian reaches a hand out which the bird easily dodges. "Why you little—!" She laughs as she hid behind an amused Scarlett and the female dragon swats the other's hand away. 

 

"Come out now or we're leaving you."

 

Chris doesn't wait for anything else as he hauls himself out of the damn window and jogs after the women.

 

×××

 

"Okay, so you got the plan right? You can spot the geezer on your own?" Chris asks and trains his eyes on the phoenix's because her attire was not helping anyone and he didn't want to risk angering Sebastian.

 

Currently, the girl was wrapped in a dress that heavily accentuated the curve of her hips and the plumpness of her chest, maybe pushing them a bit more, while the skirt of it dropped in a way that pronounced her bum just that much, enough to encourage a gander. Safe to say that Sebastian and Chris took one look and looked away. The former opting to be the look out as they discussed the plans for the stakeout, much to Scarlett's laughter. 

 

"Yes," she tells him merrily, as if it wasn't dangerous and she's done many entrampments in her life before. Chris momentarily sympathizes with the phoenix, knowing how possessive any dragon can get, and how a phoenix isn't really a dragon's best bet. "He's got graying hair, not yet bald, a beard, and wears gloves, even if it is unfit for the season." She recites dutifully. 

 

"Good. Now what do you do?" Scarlett comes over and fusses over the phoenix's clothing.

 

"I spread my Gift as soon as he sees me, and straddle him." She answers. Apparently, the old man appreciated assertive partners and would easily be drawn to them more than others. The phoenix didn't like actually doing all this, but the plan was comprehensible, he trusted these dragons, and he wanted to ease all of Sebastian's worrying tonight. So it was alright, she thinks— no, she knows, everything is alright. She takes a deep breath and smiles for them. "Let's do this. I want to have some dinner." 

 

Chris chuckles and nods, all of them having foregone their dinner because of various but tied together reasons and agreed to have a meal once they've succeeded. "Alright. Go get 'im, tiger." He grins at her.

 

"Don't encourage her!" They hear Sebastian call over his shoulder and they all laugh.

 

×××

 

She hated this.

 

It wasn't the humid dampness in the brothel, nor the stench of spilt liquour and stagnant piss in the air, not even the vomit that she didn't even try to find where— it was the feelings of resentfulness, of not wanting to be here, distaste, desperation, disgust. It made her shiver down to her toes and wished she could do more than just bait a man who's done her dragon wrong. She sighs and tries to blend into the shadows of the darkened building, dodges a few grabby hands and stinking men, before he spots him, old Henry lounging with two girls, one on either side of him, as he nursed a beer with his gloved left hand.

 

She's been told that this was one of the man's 'eccentricities', having told the dragon clan that he wished to keep his hands as youthful as he can so as not to hinder his work and passion, but in truth, his hands were just laced in spells written over them by the coven that fueled his endeavours. She huffs unhappily, waits as she stood far enough not to be too obvious, but close enough to be noticed. And he does.

 

The phoenix walks to him, as she practically drowned the room with her Gift, calming, soothing, and for Henry's situation, attracting. She knew before she even touched him that his interest had left the beer and the women, and had now fallen onto her. The two others left wordlessly as she straddled him and hummed a tune she would soon forget as she drew her face close to him.

 

"Come with m—"

 

The doors to the brothel are knocked down by the hooves of the royal horses, and a voice booms over the lazy noise of the music dreadfully played in the brothel. "This establishment has disregarded the rules of the land! All who resist this raid shall be thrown in the dungeons for treason!" 

 

×××

 

Without the Gift of the phoenix, all three dragons were slowly fading against the strain of all their work and worrying, Sebastian the only one who was most alert, but his mind was adrift as he thought of his kid sister and what he plans to do to those who took her. His thoughts were cut short though, when they hear the doors to the brothel be broken down by the royal guards. None of them spoke as smthey sprinted towards the building, now beginning to catch in flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS make me think I'm less crazy because I talk to myself, and KUDOS is love but yknow man, u do u
> 
> I was originally thinking that this should just end in 13 chapters because it's my favourite number, but le brain has thought of other plans so fuck my choices ryt? ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌ so cheers to my indecisive ass y'all!
> 
> And to you too, because yasssss honey you read my fic I'm so happeeeeeeh!
> 
> All the sarcastic love,  
> ~The Wolf


	11. Lay me gently

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't toucH MY FUCKING BIRD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late, I'm sorry, I have too many excuses that I fear it would take too many words to conclude so I just updated as
> 
> Tbh main reason is I got bitten by the 'lost my mojo' bug but hey I'm trying

Sebastian felt like he had been singed right through every pulse point in his body as he watched the flames lick up higher towards the sky, alighting everything that could catch in heat that crumbled all in its wake. Never had he been afraid of fire, but now as his long strides brought him faster out the alleyway than what could be considered humanely possible, he would agree that the choking beating of his heart was nothing less than fear in its rawest form.

 

He was about to throw the royal horses and guards off the ground they stood upon had he not been bodily hauled off by two equally strong bodies, one slender hand clamping over his furious mouth forcefully as he was thrown back into the dark hideaway of the forest edge. "Stop fighting! She's not in there!" Scarlett hissed, and had it not been for her bright red hair, Sebastian would have failed to recognize her through the cloud of sheer animalistic force rattling his bones. 

 

"She's gone through the back. We can cut way through the forest edge, but only if you shut the fuck up," Scarlett hisses in frustration as she moved away from his thrashing.

 

"Why did she go there!? The rendezvous point wasn't—"

 

"Because she didn't go there on purpose," Chris supplies for him, brushing off dust from his shoulders that had burned and carried away by the wind. The fire was out of control really fast. "Henry seems to have realized what she is and—"

 

But Sebastian did not wait for him to finish his sentence, because it contained too much of unsavoury fact if they did not speed up on their hunt. He would really enjoy hurting this man. He hauls himself up off the forest floor and sniffs the air to track his bird.

 

With twin sighs of tired exasperation, Chris and Scarlett run after him, trusting that their friend thought more than felt where he was going, and of what he was going to do, although in retrospect, it was a long shot at most.

 

×××

 

Everything was fuzzy.

 

The only thing that was vivid was the sharp pain that struck her head like a hundred pins, and it took a while for her muddled mind to pull together that she was being dragged along the dirt by her hair by a gloved hand.

 

She had long since lost her shoes, having struggled against him when he directed her away from the back door of the brothel and further down the south side of the town, away from their rendezvous point that she attempted to reach, for the unlikely event that things would not go according to plan. 

 

Like right now.

 

As she gathered her wits and her vision finally adjusted to the eerie darkness as they made their way away from the shrill fright of the fire that lit the brothel, she recalls what he had done. 

 

"Thought you can outsmart me, didn't ya bird?" He says gruffly, puffs of breath apparent in the settling cold of the season heading to winter. "Well your kind have always been the smuggest pile of shit I've had to deal with, and that includes those stupid lizards with wings." He laughs, sounding undoubtedly disgusting. 

 

The phoenix would have struggled had she not been bound by something that wasn't even tight, but it made her limbs feel weak and aching, and the scent of it made her turn her head sharply to her side and wretch as her skin drug against the dirt and scrape upon stones.

 

She was bound by ropes douzed with the Blood of the Innocent.

 

This man, this disgusting, delirious, abhorring man, had killed an innocent person and drained them of their blood beforehand. He knew she was coming for him, he expected her, overpowered her with murder.

 

He killed an innocent person for this. For her.

 

Henry laughed overhead, and she dared not look up lest the moon showed itself and allowed her to see the evil in his eyes. Positively quaking with the fierceness that her strained body could manage, the phoenix can feel her fury fill the hollows of her ribcage, threatening to choke her with their fire. Tears started flowing and her eyes turned golden out of their usual colour, aflame with the need to take her captor down. "You'll pay for this," she grits out, struggling angrily against her bounds. "You're going to suffer for all the sins you've done!" She growls, the unholy burning of her skin sizzled in the darkness of the night as she forced her wrists apart and out of the binds. She could at least do the Innocent an honour and take this man down.

 

Henry, with hands spelled to have power to hold down more than enough creatures, yanks the phoenix's head up so hard that he pulls locks of her hair out, surprising the creature with his strength as he hoisted her up so she'd be leveled with him. "That's what all you birds say," he laughed. "But what happened to your kind?" He sneered, lifting up his free hand, as he dropped the flask he had been swigging from onto the grass. "See this? Cost me a good part of myself," he grinned, dirty teeth exposed as he pulled open his shirt to show blacked flesh, and the undeniable scent of rotting right where his left breast would be. "You know deals with witches, they can be such hitches." He laughs, obviously delighted by his humour. "To be a Handler," he says and shakes the phoenix like you would a pepper shaker. "You gotta get a good ol' bitch to burn the spell into your hands," he tells her, throwing the bird into the ground only to step on her chest, pressing hard and threatening to squeeze the life out of her. "And the feather of a dying phoenix." He grins. "We're basically equipped with hands that can, well, handle everything," he says and beady eyes land upon the purpling face of the phoenix. "We can handle dragons, werewolves, fairies, and stupid birds like you. Your Gift won't affect me, and your Infinite Fire won't burn me." He gloats.

 

The phoenix willed herself to roll her eyes but it only ended up as breathless writhing as she winced and whined for breath. She would have told the ignorant man that Infinite Fires can only occur when she's in her feathered form, when a phoenix would be reborn, and that he did not deserve to even burn by her Fire— he deserved much less than that. Her thoughts are startled by the sudden surge of air into her lungs and she coughs and heaves as she turned sideways to blink at the grass with watery eyes. "But I doubt you believe me, since you're the cocky breed." He whispers menacingly close to her ear and she cringes as goosebumps rode up her arms and spine. "So let me demonstrate."

 

With eyes wide and the feeling of a knife in her throat, the phoenix stilled in terror as her captor pinned her arms overhead with one hand as the other traveled out of sight. "You. Wouldn't. Dare." But even she did not believe her words, even when she grit out the syllables so coarsely her teeth rattled with the anger in them.

 

Then a splitting scream tore apart the sheet of pulsing anger and revulsion as Henry's hands fell away from his wrists and fell upon the grass, staining the blades red.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a fluffy filler in the next chapter yasss 
> 
> If y'all got questions, comments, concerns, hmu @hotfudgemundane on tumblr bc y not
> 
> +forgive the lack of italicized words, I always lose them in the transferring process and I could never get ahold of a proper computer to edit shit so


	12. In the cold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like, the official comeback of this fic =))
> 
> I honestly no longer have an excuse other than my mojo went and took vacation and since I basically am still unemployed, I have to actually do something productive, right? So why not start with this bad boy *wink wink*
> 
> I hope you enjoy~

_The scream startled her awake, causing her to jolt so badly that she falls from her tree. "What in the..?"_

 

_Then the screaming grew louder, her heart starts to beat frantically between her bones, and with no knowledge of where to steer to, her feet touch the ground already on the run. She whips her head around, spots her friends, landing from their own trees, following the desperately pained shriek that permeated the homey peace of their forest._

 

_She feels it before she sees the other phoenix on the ground: his wings limp and opened, laid on the ground on either side of him. There's a flurry of motion as one of their own clawed aimlessly at his neck, trying to rid himself of a silken scarf._

 

_Soaked in the blood of the innocent._

 

_The ones who'd been quick enough to come towards the call had frozen right where they stood, helpless and nauseated, not from watching another peel his own skin off in the frenzy of his pain, but from the knowledge of what was causing it._

 

_She thinks no longer than her mind wanted her to; little feet surged forwards, her wings still touching the ground due to her newness to the lengthening of them, spreads the Gift the heavens had generously provided their kind, before she swiftly bats away the violent hands and yanks the knot of the silk off his neck._

 

_The other phoenix drops from exhaustion, grateful, very, very much so. She stumbles back, everyone was surging forward at once, seemingly awakened by the mindless bravery of a hatchling. She falls but someone catches her, she feels the warmth of her father's hands around her, the slender softness of her mother's upon her cheeks. They were asking questions, she could not respond to any._

 

_She was so young then, but she understood why the tips of her fingers began to darken, as if the flesh beneath the skin began to rot, why the pain felt so intense even if it had been such a brief encounter, why her fingers felt like they would fall off as her world spun and blurred, surrounded by family and friends, worried, amazed, grateful._

 

_Their Gift was their curse._

 

_When she awoke, she asked questions of how the other phoenix was, if they were well, why her hands had darkened in pain._

 

_Her parents soothed her worries of their brethren that she saved— told her she was born a saviour, how they knew so from the start— before a retelling of a tale brined by the salt of seas and warmth of the earth._

 

_It was so that the gods grew aggravated with one another that the god of the skies made it so that they would never allow his Sun to warm the Earth again. Enraged, the god of the earth retaliated so that the humans would feel a resentment so profound that none would ever raise their offerings to the god of the skies ever again. Years and years of rain, hale, and snow fell upon humanity and try as they might, there was no stopping the neglect of the gods beyond them._

 

_But the goddess of fire had broke her heart over simply watching the poor humans try and save their dwindling numbers, witnessing such young mortals taken by the sharp bite of the cold and the unyielding hardness of the ground. She had watched how they willed themselves to power beyond forces above them tenfold, how much sacrifices many had given only for the life of those they loved. But the goddess of the sea had told her she should not meddle with the anger of their brothers, that it would all die down eventually, and that humanity had spent and squandered enough of their blessings to deserve this all._

 

_But how much longer? What if humanity deserved none of this?_

 

_She had to find out for herself. So the goddess wrapped herself in a cloak and walked the lands, wanting proof that the humans did not deserve damnation. The story tells of her finding just that and more; she fell in love with a mortal, one that defied all the odds and led a village to survival. She was awed by the human, and graciously provided them with warmth in her lover's stead when they needed it._

 

_The god of the skies saw this as his sister's defiance, and acted upon it by striking the goddess' beloved being with a great bolt of lighting. Grief hollowed the beloved diety as she sobbed against the dead body of her lover, her tears soaking through the snowy ground._

 

_Ashamed and taking part of the blame, the god of the earth lifted his own curse in apology and promised his sister any part of his Earth she so desired for a creature she would make in the honor of her lover._

 

_So she forged together a mighty bird, one that would not simper against the strongest of the winds, one that would be able to live from the earth's provisions, immortal and grand._

 

_The phoenix was made to bring back life and warmth amongst humanity, alight the Fire that would never die among those who were kind against the odds. It did just that and humanity flourished._

 

_The sky god was enranged and try as he might he stood not a chance against his siblings but he played by a card none of them would dare to: he swore to hurt humanity, end them once and for all, if she would not destroy her bird. She refused, stood her ground, and her brother has had enough._

 

_He struck her with a bolt, the same as the one he'd used on her lover, but the phoenix shielded her from this and burned into ashes._

 

_The goddess mourned her creation as her brother turned his back and the storm abruptly ended, as if an unspoken apology for her grief. But there was no longer anything she could do... Only then did her sister, the goddess of the waters offered her help to rekindle the life that it once was. But there was a shortcoming in its rebirth— its immortality would yield against bolts of lighting and the blood of the innocent that they protect._

 

_They can support life, nurse it, make it so that it is the strongest it can get, heal the wounds of time and pain gradually—so even the slightest interaction with a life taken at a time or in a way it is deemed undeserved by the laws of the gods directly violated their purpose, and inflicts them with a pain that would latch unto their souls_ _._

 

They were a breed never meant to take for selfish reasons, it is simply not something they can do; this she knew as she watched her fingers turn into a darker shade of blue, feel them cool in a way that shook her spine. The world dims, and the last thing she sees are gray-blue eyes.

 

 

xxx

 

 

The fury nothing but evaporated the moment she opened up her eyes.

 

He could swear it had slowed down to the way he'd held his breath when her thick lashes twitched as a sign of consciousness and he shifted so carefully in fear that the slightest jostling would conclude to her not waking up still and he just /can't/ have that.

 

It had been hours upon hours since they'd acquired Henry, or what was left of him. He no longer had any way for an upper hand because well, he didn't have any. Sebastian felt a dark spark of humour every time he remembered what he had done to the man.

 

But he had not the time to recall the terrors of what last night had placed upon them, when tired, big eyes blink up at him. There's a lapse in the moment and he prayed that it wasn't because she's forgotten him but only because she needs her vision to focus. He feels like his prayers had been heard when apology glazes over her eyes with unwarranted tears but he couldn't let the words escape her lips. He presses his own against hers, and finds how unfair it was that she had lips so soft even in her direst, while his had dried and chapped with the worry for her being.

 

Then a soft hand spreads over his cheek and he _moans_ from the touch, presses even closer, holds her even tighter because he /has/ to, or she might disappear, dissolve with all his fears. He feels her fingers slip into his hair, greasy and long and he really should bathe, but his bird didn't seem to care and hummed delightedly in the possessive kiss they shared. She allowed him to map as much of her mouth as he could, let his strong arms completely engulf her lithe frame, and they kiss and kiss and kiss until hes got himself on top of her, weight on his knees as he kissed, one of her hands was tangled in the rat's nest that was his hair, the other gripping a bulged shoulder.

 

"You are the _dumbest_ thing to ever live on this earth." He grunts once their eyes have finally met and /thank all the mightier beings/ that her eyes were there, full of life, filled with fire.

 

She rolls them beautifully, a small smile on kiss swollen lips and Sebastian wants to recapture them and see if another bout of kisses would get them even redder than. they already were. "I'm so—"

 

"No!" Sebastian exclaims, hoisting her up until she was sitting on his lap, dainty legs wrapped around his waist and his stubbled face buried into the crook of her neck, breath mingling with her oh so soft hair, but he didn't care as he squeezed her and slightly feared he'd break her bird bones. "It... I don't wanna hear it." He grumbles and she laughs. The stupid thing laughed! (And it was the sweetest sound he's heard all day)

 

The phoenix could only breathe slow and pet her dragon's long hair, kissing the back of his ear feather-light. She thinks what her dragon was trying to say was that it wasn't her fault, but then again, she doesn't have quite a grip on his thoughts just yet. Though she could pick up more than he'd want her to. "You were worried," she says gently, no jest in case he would started barricading his thoughts from her again. "Let me make it up to you?"

 

The offer sent shivers down his spine, and Sebastian bites down his lip to encase the groan inside his chest. There's a pause, he knows she's waiting for him, and he's so tempted to take her apart here on the creaking bed, but he reminds himself that _she's still recovering you overgrown lizard!_ and suddenly, there's a loud racket from the other side of their door, stumbling and growling and frantic movements. He whips his head around and fixes them upon it, waiting for Henry to stumble in.

 

If he did, the dragon had no doubt he'd cut off the man's feet off as well.

 

But he doesn't stumble in, even when there's struggling continuing from outside the door. Then they hear an angry growl that was definitely Chris, a loud thud as if something heavy had dropped on the wooden flooring, then silence.

 

"What in the world..?" The phoenix asks, looking at her dragon who ignored the question in her eyes and simply waited, eyes steady on the only entrance. She was about to get off his lap to inspect, prepared to fight off rough hands to ensure both Chris and Scarlett were okay, but then the redhead pops her head in through the door.

 

"Oh, hey!" She greets brightly, surprised to see the bird awake, and by the feel of her vibe, Sebastian could tell she was relieved. "Sorry about the noise. Rat got out." She smiles innocently. "Glad you're okay. birdie."

 

The phoenix is very much touched by the concern and unexpectedly slips from Sebastian's grasp and hurries to place a hand against the female dragon's cheek. "Thank you," she says, before spreading her Gift over her friend, causing a mild healing process. "You were tired, I want to help even just a little bit."

 

Scarlett smiles warmly, grateful and awed, shoulders losing a bit of tension. She doubts she'll get used to the bird's Gift, but it was never unwelcome. "Thanks," she says. "And we got this. Don't worry about it." then Chris pops his own head through the door, pouting.

 

"Don't I get fancy hasty rejuvenation?" He asks, making the phoenix laugh before she reaches out and gives him the same treatment. Chris looks over her shoulder once her hand has met his cheek, locking eyes with Sebastian before he turns his head slightly to press a kiss against her palm, grinning wide right after.

 

It elicits the expected reaction: Sebastian jumps off the bed and starts leaping towards them. "You little—!" He growls, grabbing the phoenix by the waist and pulling her away from his friends who laugh in delight before running out the room faster than he could get his hands around their necks. The door is slammed shut as they went.

 

The phoenix snorts behind him, clearly amused by his antics and he glares at her. "You're supposed to be on my side."

 

She smiles bright and innocent at him. "I always am."

 

 

xxx

 

 

Chris was worried.

 

The tension in the 'suite room' of the inn (which they've threatened the owner of, so that they could have the rest of the west wing to themselves) was climbing steadily, the heat rising with it as he, Scarlet, and the phoenix stayed back while Sebastian growled and punched his frustrations into whatever part of Henry's body he could reach—well, whatever was left of him anyway. Dragons weren't meant to be cooped up for long periods of time in small spaces; it made them jittery and conscious, neither were feats that any dragon took to very well. And as much as the phoenix's Gift came upon them like steady waves and acted like riptides against the pull of their destabilizations, the blond man worried there wasn't much time left until one of them snapped.

 

The old man was now nothing more than a gurgling, grunting mess of swollen flesh and torn skin, from deliberate attacks from a fire dragon. Sebastian had insisted that he himself came to make the man talk after hours of being at the hands of both Scarlet and the ice dragon with results of no more than pained taunting and bloody sneering. At this rate though, while he made sure to shield the phoenix from any stray drops of blood from the old man, Sebastian might end up killing Henry before they even manage to make him talk. More to the point, he knew he was in no position to be pistoning his fist against the battered man's flesh and bones due to the issue that he had personal vendetta against him but he was a dragon, and frankly, dragons barely ever gave a fuck, nor did they want to admit to shortcomings.

 

He asks the same question they've been asking the man for half a day now, _where are they?,_ and it all comes out as a hiss, hiding the sharp sizzle of pain beneath the hardened scales in a stark shade of gun metal gray that he's used to hit the man again. The pain from the cursed arm had begun to hurt more and more the further they've delved into the mission, and as unnerving as it was to think that the ache was rising even against a phoenix's Gift, he at least felt a little confident that they were getting close to finding Selene and getting rid of the coven that taunted them from the background.

 

Meanwhile, Chris feels himself finally break into a sweat, a nervous reaction more than from heat, as he chooses his words carefully while Sebastian screamed his fury into the face of an unyielding enemy before opening his mouth. He doesn't quite get the words out though, as the phoenix pushes past his and Scarlet's blockade and steps forward, gripping Sebastian's left shoulder as he raised his it to land another crushing punch down onto their captive. "Stop." Was all she said, calm and almost song-like like most of whatever she says. The room seemed to halt and the heat relieves the space its consumed soon after. Chris brought his blue eyes up to see the storm alit in Sebastian's gray-blue ones as he watched her, face turned more than the most of his body as he was still gearing to come back in, panting in the exertion of the torture. Then, Chris feels the inviting calm of the Gift she spreads full force: it starts up his arms, swirling tendrils of sanity and solitude, wrapping themselves all around him, caressing his very being with a kind of peace so instantaneous he wonders if he was just being tricked into an imagery. But when he turns to check on Scarlett, she has the same surprised and blissed out look on her face.

 

"You are in pain, and we are not getting what we want, darling." She says, reaching out to pry his white-knuckled grip onto the splintering wooden chair they tied Henry to. They watch as Sebastian's grip reluctantly gave away to the coaxing of her smaller hand, bringing it away from the enemy. Then the male fire dragon suddenly pulls his hand away from her grip as if he'd been burned and it startles the other two as well as the phoenix herself.

 

Chris finally finds his words as he steps forward. "What? What happened??" He asks, grabbing Sebastian. He spots the blood on his friend's hands and understands. They knew not much about phoenixes, mostly because dragons themselves didn't meddle with much of anyone else's business, but seeing how Henry had been able to incapacitate the phoenix so much that he had been able to drag her out of the pub and into the forest, they were pretty sure that the bloodied rag around her wrists were a viable point of vulnerability.

 

"Step away from him, bird! There's blood!" Sebastian says, wanting to pull her away from where she stood but was mindful of his bloody hands that he dared not reach for her. The phoenix seemed not to be worried she inspected her hands. She turns her eyes then onto the bloody man, before shaking her head and regarding her friends.

 

"Only the blood of the innocent can take down a phoenix." she explains, heart clenching at the idea of some poor human killed for her capture, knowing so for only death could grant the blood such virility to harm their kind.

 

"And lightning bolts." Henry gurgles, trying to sneer from his seat. The phoenix swallows thickly, her mouth suddenly dry as something unwanted spreads across her chest and her hands twitch at her sides. This man was vile, and sure there were many like him, but this one she _could_ end right here, right now. She could allow her dragon and his friends to end him now, all she needed to do was to cut off her Gift for _just a moment_ , allow all the pent up tension to _flare,_ and he would be no more. But he knew something, something important, something about her family, and as foolish as it may be, she was hoping that truly he did and he wasn't simply lying to her face. The man knew he had her attention, so he speaks again, malicious and grim. "And you best believe I used e'ry way I can to take those li'l vermin friends o' yers down." he grins then, a ghastly sight with missing and shattered teeth, and bloodied gums that he didn't seem to mind. "And I did kill the ones tha' ref'sed to co-o-pe-rate," he cackles wetly.

 

Goosebumps race up the phoenix's arms, her heart hammering in her chest. Try as she might there was no stopping the effect the man had on her.

 

"Y'know, bird," he spits out. "I can tell you where they are..." The phoenix's eyes widen at this, something the other three occupants of the room noticed. "All y'gotta do..." he says slowly now, as if she was being let in on a little secret. "Is wrap the cloth I soaked in the whore’s blood right around your throat.”

 

Sebastian blazes at that, surging forward only to be stopped by two pairs of dragon hands and the small body of the bird wedging between him and their hostage. "Motherfucker!" He growls above her head as he dared not shove her out the way. “I should kill you! I’m going to fucking kill you!” he bellows, while their hostage cackles mindlessly before him. His vision was turning red with rage and he could no longer register anything else around him as he throws off everyone holding him back from beating the man to the ground. He raises his right fist and throws it with no precision only blunt force and it connects with the older man’s trodden face and it sends him careening a few feet across the room, the legs of the chair finally coming apart after partaking in the absorption of all the blows its host had collected, splintering along the way like a trail.

 

Unfortunately, the blow came all too miscalculated that Sebastian loses his footing and mishaps forward, landing hard on his right elbow and causing pain to shoot up his good arm, down hard and through the floorboards. But momentarily numb by anger, he tries to stagger back up to his feet and finish the job.

  
Sebastian’s fists do not meet the man again because before he knew it, a fire surrounds him, sharp and bright as he witnesses his phoenix aflame for a second then he’s thrown across the opposite side of the room. Though it felt more like he was carried to the spot he’s landed on as the fire shot towards him had no intent to hurt.

 

The phoenix turns back easily into her naked, human form, looking exhausted as she made her way towards him, eyes on the elbow of his right arm and the blooming bruise on it, brimming with worry. “Oh, darling.”

 

 

xxx

 

 

 

It was... awkward.

 

Scarlett prided herself in being able to ignore a lot of unpleasant things, because the gods know that’s how she managed to sleep at night after all the awful things she had been through, but the uncomfortable silence that surrounded their little team as they took to a small back booth of the inn’s dining hall seemed to come to the top tier of things she almost could not bear.

 

She watches as Chris obstinately eats his meal, purposely not looking up at anyone lest he catches Scarlett’s eyes and she makes him speak up. The phoenix on the other hand looked very… unhappy. The female fire dragon might have even gone far enough to say she looked downright _mad,_ and it was all directed at the long-haired brunette looking like a cornered animal was trying his best not to acknowledge the glares thrown his way.

 

The event that closed up their previous ‘talking session’ was indeed an interesting one as she had not expected Sebastian, all six feet something of pure dragon prowess, to be thrown across the room by someone with bird bones. Although if you were to ask the redhead what she found most compelling, it would have been the underlying current behind the (y/e/c) of the bird’s darkened eyes as Henry spoke of what she would assume was other phoenixes. There was a brewing behind the thick curtain of lashes that belied the gentler nature of their feathered friend and quickly she found herself theorizing about what the creature had running around her mind. The more she put together, the more confusing it seemed and only asking the phoenix resounded a solution for her conundrums and currently, that was a move she was unwilling to wait.

 

With how Sebastian was still sulkily stabbing his meat, Scarlett is assured for now that the phoenix was not a threat and with that, she was satisfied.

 

“If you’re not going to eat that, then give it to me.” The phoenix suddenly pipes up, tone clipped.

 

Sebastian drops his fork at the sudden sound and Chris chokes on his wine in surprise. Scarlett observes the other patrons that had the misfortune to sit around them (they seemed to have made an impression with the amount of noise they’ve made and of course, the intimidating aura that the three of them) and they all seemed to keep as far away as possible, not wanting to be included with any argument that might erupt halfway through dinner. The redhead hides an amused smirk behind a forkful of meat. “Uh, yeah, uh,” Sebastian stammers, picking up and hastily wiping his fork as the phoenix continued to eat her food looking unimpressed.

 

Chris kicks Scarlett from under the table as he too begun to smile behind his forkfuls while Sebastian shoveled whatever he could onto the bird’s plate. Scarlett snorts quietly as they watched the couple interact, the tension gone.

 

 

xxx

 

 

Sebastian was tired and all he wanted was to get at least a couple hours of shut eye, as ridiculous as that sounds, before he starts worrying about the rat bastard in the other room and his kid sister still stuck somewhere.

 

But he can’t manage to fall asleep. Not while the bird still has her back turned to him regardless of how many times he’s tried to get her attention or demand subtly that she come and cuddle. He’s tried poking at her shoulder, pulling the blankets (which he then returned when she didn’t budge), tossing and turning vehemently, pretend to be snoring, singing incoherently, and yet there was nothing. He sighs, running both hands down his face and still irritated with the way the scales scratched his face as he’d always been. “I’m sorry.” He mumbles in defeat, shifting to turn his back on his companion.

 

“For what?”

 

 

He stops, mid-turn and looks over at her darkened form in the sheath of the night. “For… not stopping..?” he tries, unsure.

 

 

“And?”

 

 

“For getting hurt in the process?”

 

 

“And?”

 

 

“Not listening to you?”

 

Sebastian’s heart gives a little flip when she sloppily turns over to face him, still glaring at him while his face breaks into a grin. “You got hurt, dumbass.” She says and couldn’t help but burst into laughter after hearing her insult him for the first time. The dragon gathers her into his arms and she promptly wraps all available limbs around his waist and muscled legs, clinging as she often did.

 

“Of course you’re most angry about me getting hurt than anything else.” He teases.

 

There’s a puff of air against his chest, and he feels her gearing up to retaliate. “I’ll have you know—“

 

But he doesn’t allow it, holding her tighter and pressing a hot kiss onto the top of her head. “Goodnight, birdie.”

 

She grumbles against him, but squeezes in return.

 

Sebastian was out like a light.

 

 

xxx

 

 

The door to their makeshift ‘torture chamber’ squeaks open in the dead of the night, falling undetected by the dragons in the surrounding rooms for the sound has melted against the Gift that spread across the floors.

 

Henry lifts his head as much as he could and grins triumphantly at his visitor.

 

“I knew you’d come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun
> 
> Birdie what are you up to??
> 
> Questions? Clarifications? Concerns? Comment down below because feedback yassss!
> 
> Also, I'm incredibly sorry for taking this long to update this. I just couldn't get the motivation to cultivate enough neural energy to make words y'know? But I'm gonna try to make a back to back upload while my noggin is still joggin so fingers crossed lovies! 
> 
>  
> 
> ~The Wolf


End file.
